


Of gods & iron men

by Batfink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, And Now For Something Completely Different, Angst and Humor, Bromance, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Clothing Kink, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Female Loki, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, FrostIron - Freeform, Good Loki, Happy Ending, Humor, Jötunn Loki, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is Not Amused, M/M, Motorcycles, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Not Really Character Death, Playlist, Protective Steve, Rage, Sexual Content, Shopping, Slash, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Angst, Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluffy smut involving Loki & Tony.  Each chapter could be read individually, but there are little links between them.  So if you don't like one you might like the next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New York Re-write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting the stage for Tony & Loki

“Loki has been located.” Jarvis informed Tony. "Well it's about damn time.” Tony growled. “Where?”

“He's in Berlin.” Jarvis replied. “For fuck's sake.” Tony huffed. “Set course for Germany and tell Fury I got this.” Tony instructed Jarvis. “Guys?” He radioed the other avengers who were down on the streets of New York. “Dig in, I'm going to get Loki.”

“Make it quick.” Came the reply from Black Widow.

Tony tilted himself in the direction Jarvis' flight plan showed he had to go and boosted his thrusters to get him there as quickly as possible.

It was dark when he arrived in Berlin and Loki was on the edge of a square yelling at the locals to kneel. Tony clanked down just as Loki pointed his staff at a man refusing to kneel and blasted him into oblivion. Before he could blast anyone else, Tony jumped in front of him and knocked him to the ground. The people behind him scattered.

Loki looked up at him as Tony's faceplate slid away. “Help you with something?” He asked hauling himself back to his feet clutching at his side where Tony had walloped him.

“You know, I think you probably could.” Tony snarled hitting him again and knocking him back to the ground. “You could come back to New York with me and stop this Chitauri nonsense you started.”

Loki frowned at him but had the sense not to try to stand up again, knowing Tony would just knock him back down. “What are you talking about?”

“You know fine well.” Tony snapped at him. “Your pet army is tearing up my city.”

Loki looked up at him a seemingly genuine look of confusion on his face. “I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have an army. Chitauri or otherwise.”

“That's not what you told me earlier in my penthouse, Reindeer Games.” Tony replied, reaching down and hauling Loki back to his feet. Loki flinched, expecting Tony to knock him down again but he didn't.

“I wasn't in your penthouse earlier.” Loki frowned at him. “I've been here for several days playing with the locals.”

“Playing.” Tony snarled. “Is that what you call it?”

“It's harmless enough.” Loki replied.

“Harmless? I just saw you vaporise a guy.”

“I didn't vaporise him. I teleported him. He's perfectly fine, about two blocks from here.” Loki huffed.

“Jarvis, confirm?” Tony asked. There was silence for a few seconds and then Jarvis replied. “Got him on CCTV sir. Loki is telling the truth. He's two blocks west of here, perfectly fine.”

“Huh.” Tony muttered looking at Loki. “Check CCTV for this area for the past few days. Can you find Loki?”

Again there was silence for a beat before Jarvis replied. “Yes, sir. I can confirm Loki was in Berlin at the same time he was in the penthouse”.

“Huh.” Tony said again. “Care to explain, Reindeer Games?” He asked looking at Loki.

“I honestly have no idea what you are talking about. Your talking suit just told you I was here.” Loki huffed.

“Yeah and he also told me you were there, where I saw you. Threatening me with the army that is now destroying New York.”

“That's not possible.” Loki replied. “While it's true that I can create duplicate images of myself. I cannot project one that far away from myself and they certainly can't talk. Has Thor seen this other me?”

“Seen you, bashed you, been dropped out of a heli-carrier by you.” Tony informed him.

Loki frowned. “This is not of the good.”

“No kidding.” Tony grumped. “So, supposing you are innocent, what are we going to do about this army that you know nothing about that is being led by the not you that fooled even your brother?”

Loki curled his lip in annoyance at Thor being referred to as his brother but stood up straight. “HEIMDALL.” he yelled towards the sky. A few seconds later a storm kicked up out of nowhere and when Tony looked up he saw a bright tube of light hurtling towards them. Loki grabbed the arm of Tony's suit and pulled him towards him as the tube of light flashed down around them. Tony felt himself being pulled upwards and before he knew what was happening he was being dragged skywards through what looked like a rainbow, Loki's arms wrapped around him.

The air howled around them and the light was almost blinding but when both ended abruptly it took Tony a few seconds to collect himself enough to figure out he wasn't in Berlin anymore. In fact by looking out the open side of the large gold domed room he was in he came to the conclusion he wasn't even on earth anymore. “Is this Asgard?” He asked turning towards Loki.

“Yes.” Loki informed him releasing his grip on him and stepping away. He crossed to where a huge guy in gold armour was standing on a platform holding a sword that was embedded into some sort of device Tony couldn't figure out. Heimdall withdrew the sword as Loki approached and nodded towards him.

“Tell me Heimdall, what have you seen?” Loki asked bowing slightly as he approached. “Who is this imposter in New York with the Chitauri.”

“Like Thor, I thought at first he was you.” Heimdall began. “But then I saw you also in another place, too far away to be you too. I studied you both for some time and now I know who he is.”

“Well, who the fuck is he?” Tony demanded striding towards Heimdall. As he went to pass him Loki put out his arm and stopped his advance.

“He is your brother.” Heimdall informed Loki, not bothering to acknowledge Tony, now standing by Loki's side.

“That guy ain't Thor.” Tony huffed.

“and Thor is not, my brother.” Loki sighed not looking at Tony.

“Indeed.” Heimdall replied. “This imposter, is your real brother. Your frost giant brother. Bent on revenge against you for slaughtering his nay your, father.”

“Oh gods!” Loki gasped his shoulders slumping as his head fell until he was staring at the floor.

“Well alright then.” Tony stated. “Lets get back down there and kick his frosty ass!” He grabbed Loki's arm. “Come on Reindeer Games. Lets hop a rainbow.”

Loki pulled his arm free of Tony's grasp. “You don't understand.” he whispered. “If he is truly my brother, I cannot defeat him, not when he has an army. He was raised as a frost giant. I was not.”

“So?” Tony frowned at him.

“So, I do not have the mastery of my powers the way he will.”

“Yeah, but didn't Heimdall here just say you killed his, umm, your father? Wasn't he a frost giant too?”

“He was.” Loki nodded. “But he didn't have an army and I tricked him into trusting me so that I could kill him. I won't be able to trick my brother the same way.”

“Well we have to do something.” Tony protested. “People are dying down there and one of them could easily be Thor.”

“There might be a way.” Heimdall informed them.

“Well there you go.” Tony grinned. “Let's have it.”

Heimdall looked at him finally. “That suit of yours, can it hold a charge?”

“Sure it can.” Tony grinned. “Just have to re-route a few things.”

“Come then.” Heimdall turned and carried his sword towards the platform again. He slid the sword back into the machine and twisted it around 180 degrees. He stepped aside and motioned for Tony to step up beside him. “Place your hands on the hilt of the sword.” Tony pushed the button to slide his faceplate back into place then gripped the sword. “When you are ready.” Heimdall said. “Push the sword downwards.”

“Jarvis, get re-routing here. We need to fill up the batteries, then transfer extra energy throughout the suit.”

“Ready sir.” Jarvis informed him and Tony leaned forward putting all his and the suits weight into pushing the sword down.

A golden glow started in the sword spreading up Tony's arms and engulfing him where he stood. The battery display indicator started rising rapidly and when it was full the power started dispersing throughout the other areas of the suit. “I would suggest you let go now.” Jarvis notified him a few moments later. “We are reaching critical mass here.”

Tony released the sword and stepped back. He was still glowing faintly golden. “Woah!” He gasped. “I feel juiced.”

Heimdall nodded as Tony stepped down from the platform and walked back towards Loki. “Between the two of you.” He said. “That should be enough. But be warned Man of Iron. You will get one shot at this.”

“No worries.” Tony grinned. “I got this”. He stopped beside Loki and grabbed his arm again. “Let's go kick ass, Reindeer Games.”

Loki scowled at him as Heimdall turned the sword back round again and they were sucked back into the rainbow. “Would you please stop calling me that?”

Tony chuckled. “Sure thing Rainbow Bright.”

They landed on a roof top in down town New York. Looking down over the side Tony could see devastation in every direction.

“I'm back babies!” he announced into his intercom. “Where's the party?”

“Thank fuck!” Came the reply from Director Fury. “Where the fuck have you been, Loki showed up here not ten minutes after you said you were going to get him and suddenly you were un-contactable.”

“Germany and beyond.” Tony informed him.

“What the fuck?” Black Widow asked joining the conversation.

“I don't have time to explain.” Tony replied. “Just get off the streets, all of you and tell me where Loki is.”

“He's on the roof of your tower.” Fury informed him. “With the tesseract all fired up.”

“Shit.” Tony sighed. “Fall back all of you. I have a plan. It's a weird one, but you're going to have to trust me here.”

“We're heading out.” Widow informed him. “But Thor is up on the roof with Loki and we can't reach him.”

“Okay.” Tony replied. “I'll keep an eye out for him.”

“You have a plan?” Loki asked him a sceptical look on his face.

Tony sighed. “Do I fuck. All I know is I'm all juiced up and glowy and somehow it's supposed to help you defeat your brother.”

“First we have to get to him.” Loki replied.

“That, I can do.” Tony grinned. “Hop on.”

“Excuse me?” Loki asked raising an eyebrow.

“You know, like a piggyback. They do have piggybacks in Asgard?” Tony gestured over his shoulder.

“I know what a piggyback is.” Loki replied. “I just don't see how it is going to help.”

“You'll see.” Tony chuckled. He reached out and took Loki's sceptre from him. Loki walked around behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders. “I hope you know what you're doing.” He muttered in Tony's ear as he jumped up and wrapped his legs around him.

“Trust me and hold on.” Tony fired up the blasters and lifted into the air. When he got a good distance off the ground he tilted forward and flew in the direction of his tower. The shift in his position allowed Loki to move into a sitting position straddling Tony's waist and Tony reached back and handed him his sceptre.

“Tell me you're clear guys” Tony spoke into his intercom.

“We're all clear.” Hawkeye replied. “Wait, is that Loki with you?” Cap joined the conversation as Tony and Loki came blasting down the street into view. “What the hell?” Fury demanded.

“Real Loki with me. Fake Loki up there.” Tony informed him. “Stay back.”

“I hope to hell you know what you are doing.” Fury sighed into the intercom. “Me too.” Tony muttered before disconnecting.

Tony curved his trajectory upwards as he approached his tower, swooping up over the side in time to see Thor toss fake Loki back towards the edge of his Iron Man landing pad. “Son of a bitch!” He cursed seeing how wrecked up his tower was. It hadn't been that badly damaged when he left.

Thor paused as he stalked towards the fake Loki, hearing the whoosh of Tony and Loki approaching. He stopped surprised by the sight of a second Loki and was distracted enough that he didn't see fake Loki raise his sceptre. Luckily Loki did and was able to blast fake Loki with his own knocking him aside.

Tony landed and Loki jumped down from his back turning to face his frost giant brother. Tony rushed towards Thor and pushed him back out of the way. “What is this?” Thor demanded. “What are you doing with a Loki clone?”

“Not a clone.” Tony replied ushering Thor back a bit further until they were actually through the broken window and onto the stairs leading down to Tony's living room. He gestured back towards the balcony where real Loki was advancing on his brother. “Loki, Loki's frost giant brother.”

“Oh gods!” Thor gasped. “We have to do something.”

“No, you have to stay here.” Tony informed him placing a hand on his shoulder. “Me and Loki, we'll take care of him.” He turned and started heading back out onto the landing pad.

“How?” Thor called after him. “No idea man.” Came Tony's reply as he stepped outside.

“So, we meet at last.” Fake Loki sneered as Loki advanced carefully towards him. “The King of Jotunheim and the murderous bastard Runt.”

Loki raised his sceptre and attempted to blast his brother but fake Loki blocked with his own sceptre and laughed at him. “You cannot defeat me, little brother. You haven't got the power.”

“I had power enough to kill our father.” Loki growled back at him sending another blast towards him that was just as easily blocked. All the time he was advancing on him, stealthily manoeuvring him back towards where Tony was hiding in the shadow of the building.

“That wasn't power.” His brother snapped. “That was trickery. Our father was stupid enough to trust you. I'm not making that mistake.” He shot a blast from his sceptre and Loki made to block it but was seemingly too slow. He was knocked backwards onto the ground and lay there.

His brother advanced on him, totally oblivious to Tony slipping from the shadows and easing up behind him. He stopped in front of Loki where he lay on the ground and loomed over him. “You are weak little brother, as always. A pity Odin got to you before you died. Such a cruel trick to make you think your life had meaning. When I'm done with you I'll finish off his son in payment for Odin's theft.”

He raised his sceptre and pointed it down towards Loki but before he could blast him Loki raised his own sceptre and jabbed it into his side rising to his feet and pushing him back into Tony who grabbed him from behind as Jarvis channelled all the glowy golden power out of the suit and into the imposter.

Fake Loki screamed and struggled against Tony but he was no match for the power of the juiced up suit and Tony held him firm. The air around them crackled and Thor rushed out onto the balcony and pulled Loki back from them.

The golden glow faded from the suit and Tony released his grip on fake Loki who fell to the ground. The Loki glamour was gone and he looked like a proper frost giant, all blue with red eyes. He tried to crawl away from Tony but Tony grabbed him and hauled him to his feet. He tried to struggle, but he no longer had the strength. Tony pushed him over towards Thor. “Here.” He said. “Do something with this.”

Thor grabbed The King of Jotunheim by the arm and called for Heimdall. “What about the tesseract and the portal?” He asked Tony.

“Damn.” Tony sighed. “Any ideas?”

Loki grinned at him. “I need a piggyback ride.” He informed him, advancing towards him pausing to scoop up his brothers sceptre and handing both to Tony while he went around behind him.

The rainbow arrived and Thor departed with the prisoner. Loki jumped onto Tony's back and Tony flew them up to the next level. They hovered beside the tesseract and looked up from it to the portal above. “We can't close that thing from down here.” Loki yelled to Tony. Tony's faceplate slid back so that Loki could hear him better. “You want to go up there?” He queried. “I'm not sure this suit can go high enough.”

“Just get us as close as you can then.” Loki replied.

Tony slid the faceplate back down and flew straight up towards the portal ignoring the warnings from Jarvis that he was getting too high and was going to lose power. He reached the edge of the portal as an alarm started ringing in the suit. Whatever Loki was going to do it had to be now as they were about to start free-falling.

Loki raised both sceptres and pointed them into the portal. He blasted both and when there were two streams of blue shooting into the portal he brought them together to cross the streams. The portal started to close but the beeping in Tony's suit reached critical levels. They were going down. Tony reached back and grabbed Loki's leg. Getting his attention he gestured frantically that they were out of power. Loki swapped both sceptres into the same hand to keep the streams crossed and raised one leg placing his foot on Tony's back. As Tony began to fall Loki pushed off the suit and launched himself upwards into fresh air. It gave him a precious few seconds more airborne and thankfully the portal closed before he too started to fall towards the ground.

This is it Tony thought as he hurtled back towards the ground. The beeping from the alarm had finally silenced. “I don't think the suit is coming back online this time, sir.” Jarvis informed him. “You are about to reach terminal velocity and Mr Loki is not far behind.” “Just tell me we won, Jarvis.” Tony sighed.

“We won.” Jarvis replied.

Tony rolled in the suit until he was effectively on his back falling ass first. He saw Loki falling not far behind him. Loki was thrashing around in the air though and then he twisted until he was facing Tony. He looked down at him and reached out stretching one of the sceptres towards Tony. Tony grabbed the end of it and pulled Loki down towards him catching him in his arms when he had closed the distance. Loki grinned at him and there was a bright flash of light. When Tony could see again he was standing in his living room in the penthouse of his mangled tower, Loki cradled in his arms. He flipped back his faceplate. “Holy fuck, man!” he exclaimed. “I thought we were done for.”

“You can put me down now.” Loki chuckled at him.

“What? Shit, sorry.” Tony babbled lowering Loki to his feet and smiling at him. “We won guys.” He yelled into his intercom. “Loki and I kicked ass!” Cheers echoed back down the intercom loud enough for Loki to hear and he smiled.

Jarvis released the locks on Tony's suit and he stepped out, relieved to be free of it. He strode across to the bar and grabbed his favourite bottle of scotch. “Would you like a drink?” He asked Loki with a strange flash of deja vu at having asked fake Loki the same question.

Loki turned from the shattered window and crossed towards him. “I'd like that.” He smiled sliding his lithe frame onto a bar stool on the opposite side of the bar from Tony.

“So, what are you going to do now?” Tony asked Loki once they both had a drink. “Zap yourself back to Germany?”

Loki shrugged. “The novelty was wearing off. I think I might look for somewhere else to amuse myself” He took a sip of his drink.

“Well, you know, there's always New York.” Tony informed him. “You're welcome to stay here if you want. I know it needs a little fixing up.” He gestured to the missing window and the dented floor. “But it usually looks pretty nice. I'll let you have your pick of the guest bedrooms.”

Loki considered the offer for a moment before replying. “Why not.” He smiled at Tony.

“Great.” Tony smiled back. “Let me just call someone about that window and I'll show you the guest rooms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the purposes of this story I have messed around with the order of events, before you know, rewriting everything else. Fake Loki threatens Tony in his penthouse, before Iron Man goes to Germany and he goes there without Cap. While Tony and Loki are in Germany and beyond, the rest of the Avengers are fighting and for the most part winning against the Chitauri army as they did originally, just without Iron Man, so that when Tony and Loki arrive they just have to close the portal. It also has to be said that despite Loki not being present for any of the stuff in New York fake Loki was doing, he did know who Iron Man was and that Thor worked with him. Whether or not they had actually met before is another matter.


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Loki & Tony get together

Loki had been living with Tony for about a month when he was awoken one night by Pepper screaming. He jolted upright in bed and listened carefully. He could hear Pepper yelling at Tony, but he couldn't make out what it was about. Easing from his bed he strolled to the door, a flick of his hand as he went and he was dressed in his usual Asgardian attire. A door down the hall banged as he opened his door and looked out. A frazzled Pepper stomped down the corridor, hastily dressed and carrying her overnight bag. Loki tilted his head and looked at her. “Take care of him would you.” She murmured pausing in front of him. “Lord knows I can't anymore.” Loki nodded but said nothing and she carried on down the corridor and into the elevator.

Loki padded down the darkened corridor and opened Tony's door a crack. Stealing a glance he saw one of the Iron Man suits crumpled on the floor. Tony was curled up on the bed, face buried in a pillow. Loki eased the door open a touch more and slipped inside pushing the door closed behind him. “Tony?” He asked softly crossing to the bed. Tony didn't respond. Loki could hear his ragged breathing muffled against the pillow. Gingerly he sat down on the bed and reached out his hand, gently placing it on Tony's shoulder causing him to flinch. “Easy there.” Loki soothed moving his hand to run through Tony's hair. Tony lifted his head slowly to look at Loki. Even in the dark Loki could see his eyes were bloodshot. He hadn't been crying, but it looked like he had been trying damn hard not too. Loki eased him around from his position on the bed until his shoulder was on Loki's lap, one hand curled up under his face where it now lay on Loki's thigh. Loki continued to stroke his fingers through his hair, making soft shushing noises. After a few minutes Loki felt him relax back into sleep.

Loki waited a few minutes more until he was sure Tony was sleeping peacefully then he eased himself out from under him. Crossing to the Iron Man suit lying de-activated on the floor, he hefted it up and carried it from the room. He carried the suit down the corridor into his own room and stashed it in the walk-in-wardrobe. He didn't think the first thing Tony needed to see in the morning was that.

After Pepper left, Tony started spending a lot more time in his lab, or in a bottle of whiskey, but still he spoke to Loki every so often, just general pleasantries in passing but every now and again Loki would succeed in making him laugh.

One evening about a week later when he was feeling particularly miserable Loki found him on his bed screaming into his pillow. Loki grabbed him and pulled him up into his arms. He pressed Tony's back up to his chest trapping his arms down at his sides and held him tight. Tony sat there for a minute not moving then he sighed. “I don't need your pity.”

Loki shook his head where it rested on Tony's shoulder. “It's not pity you Oaf, to care when someone is hurting, to want to help to ease their pain. It's compassion.” He loosened his grip, but Tony made no move to escape his arms.

“You must think I'm weak.” Tony whispered.

“Don't be silly.” Loki replied sternly. “I have spoken with Pepper. I know what you went through. You nearly died thousands of miles from home. You were betrayed by the man you thought of as your father. No, Tony. I don't think you are weak. I think you are just like me.”

Tony turned his head to look at Loki, bringing them face to face. “Who held you, when you were betrayed?” He breathed against Loki's lips.

“In the beginning, I had no-one, but then Thor returned from his banishment. He tries his best, but he doesn't understand, how could he.” Loki replied in a whisper. Turning his head away slightly. “Still, he will always be my brother, no matter the blood.”

“You're lucky.” Tony replied. “I have no-one.”

Loki turned his head back, bright green eyes boring into Tony's rich brown, bloodshot ones. “You have me.” He whispered and tightened his grip again. Snuggling Tony against his chest, running a hand gently up and down his arm. “I'll be here as long as you need me.”

Tony sighed and twisted wrapping his arms around Loki, curled up practically in his lap. He stayed there, Loki gently stroking him until he fell asleep again, Loki slipping from the room when he was sure he wouldn't awaken. He padded down the corridor to his own room where he flopped onto the bed and screamed into his own pillow.

Two days later Loki's shower exploded. Being a practical kind of god it didn't really bother him, but for the fact that he was still covered in shower gel. Since his shower was shared with the other guest bedroom, there was only one other in the penthouse. He left the bathroom and crossed down the hall going into Tony's room and straight into the en-suite, he started the shower and hopped in.

Tony jerked awake a moment later, he wasn't sure but he thought he had heard something. Glancing around the room he saw nothing out of the ordinary. The clock on the bedside table informed him it was 10am so he figured he might as well get up.

Dragging himself out of bed, having slept naked as he often did when he hadn't passed out drunk and been dumped on the bed by Loki, he wandered across to his en-suite and opened the door coming face to face with an equally naked Loki who was just reaching out of the shower cubicle for a towel. They both froze. Staring at each other for a beat before twitching into panic mode. Loki grabbed up the towel and Tony backed out of the room, both of them muttering apologies.

Tony pulled the door shut and bolted across the room into his walk-in closet. He grabbed up a pair of boxers and threw them on. What the hell was Loki doing in his shower, all wet and angular, his usually straight hair now giving away the secret that it was actually curly and why the hell could Tony not get the image of him out of his head.

He heard the bathroom door open and Loki appeared in the doorway to the closet, fully dressed. “I'm sorry I surprised you.” Loki told him his eyes flicking over Tony. “My shower blew up.”

“What?” Tony exclaimed. “Are you okay? Wait, dumb question of course you're okay. Not a scratch on you.”

Loki chuckled at Tony's unintentional admission that he had looked him over.

“I'll fix it.” Tony informed him walking past Loki into the bedroom.

“No rush.” Loki smiled at him studying the way the muscles moved in his legs and butt as he followed him out. “Weren't you on the way to shower yourself?”

“Good point.” Tony replied. Feeling suddenly exposed under Loki's sparkling green gaze. “Probably shouldn't be working with power tools in only my boxers anyway.” He felt himself start to blush and turned away quickly. Once in the bathroom he set the shower colder than usual and climbed in. What the hell was happening to him? Sure he liked having Loki around, he was good company, caring, funny, intelligent with a quick wit and a biting sarcasm to rival Tony's own, but was he really attracted to him? His mind flashed to Loki holding him in his arms, he was a lot more muscled than his slight frame would imply. Hoo boy was he in trouble. He turned the shower even colder.

Loki crossed to the kitchen and started the coffee maker. He wasn't a fan of coffee, but he knew Tony couldn't function without it, at least not civilly. He had gotten into the habit of taking care of Tony, making sure he ate, trying to cheer him up when he got too depressed. The coffee maker gurgled and the water started to drip through as a mental image of Tony naked in the bathroom doorway popped into his head. He smiled to himself as he remembered Tony had taken just a little bit too long to leave the bathroom again. This, could get interesting.

After his shower Tony dressed and went into the kitchen. Loki handed him a cup of coffee and their fingers brushed. Tony's breath caught in his chest and he turned away. “Thanks.” He mumbled. “I'm gonna take a look at your shower, then I'll need to go down to the lab for some tools.”

“Of course.” Loki replied “I have some things to do myself today, so I will be out of your way.”

“You're never in my way.” Tony whispered.

“What was that?” Loki asked. “I didn't catch it?”

“I said, you're not in the way.” Tony informed him. “I've gotten used to you being around now.”

Loki smiled as Tony glanced up at him. Fuck, he's handsome Tony thought to himself then turned away quickly as he started to blush. “Right, shower.” He blurted out practically dashing from the room. Loki suppressed a snigger and with a flick of the wrist his three-quarter length coat appeared over his white shirt and black dress trousers. He was ready to go out, although the temptation to stay and watch Tony squirm was almost too much to resist. He had a plan though, a plan that involved going out.

Tony set to work on the shower a short while later having collected some tools and parts from the lab. The shower had done a proper number on itself however, so it took Tony the better part of the day to fix. He even had to go back down to the lab and machine some of the parts himself.

\-- 

The thing about light-footed gods, was that you never knew if they were in or out, there were no banging doors or heavy footsteps to give you a clue so Tony had become somewhat accustomed to Loki seemingly just showing up in the room he was in. That being said, he still jumped out of his skin when he felt something brush against his arm as he was clipping the front of the shower back on. “Fuck, Loki, you scared me. I swear I'm gonna get you a bell to wear around your neck.”

Loki chuckled and flicked his wrist. A black leather collar appeared around his neck with a small silver bell hanging from a ring in the middle of it. “Like this?” He asked.

Tony swallowed hard and looked away. “That should do it.” He replied nodding towards the shower. He couldn't look Loki in the eye. “So, what have you been up to all day?”

“Come and see.” Loki held out his hand to Tony who took it and allowed himself to be led out of the bathroom and down the hall to the kitchen the little bell jingling as Loki walked making Tony laugh.

“You made dinner?” Tony asked when he saw the plates of food set out on the counter.

“Yes. I was bored of take-away food.” Loki led him over to a stool and released his hand going around the table to sit opposite him. “And I brought you some Asgardian Ale to try too, it's powerful stuff so go easy on it.”

 

“Oh. My. Gods!” Tony exclaimed about an hour later holding onto Loki's sleeve as he swayed drunkenly, leaning over he whispered loudly in Loki's ear, “I kissed Loki...Shhhhhhhhh! Don't tell anyone.”

Loki chuckled and wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulders. “I think it's time you went to bed, Stark.”

“Nooooo!” Tony wailed. “I have to find Loki and kiss him again, before I lose my nerve.”

“I don't think that would be a good idea.” Loki whispered in his ear. “Better to wait until you sober up. Then he will know if you really mean it.”

Loki started to lead Tony towards the bedroom. “You may have a point.” Tony slurred slightly, weaving across the floor as Loki tried to keep him in a straight line towards the bedroom door.

Usually when Tony drank he just quietly carried on until he passed out, but with the Asgardian Ale, he was actually a happy drunk.

Once they made it to the bedroom, Loki led Tony to the bed and pushed him down until he was sitting on the edge of it. He lifted Tony's foot and started on the laces of his boot. Tony lifted a hand and started to stroke Loki's hair. “Mmmm.” He sighed. “Loki, soft.”

Loki rolled his eyes throwing the boot aside and grabbing up Tony's other foot to remove the second boot. Once off he pushed Tony backwards to lie on the bed but Tony was quick and grabbed Loki's shirt, dragging him off balance so that he fell to the bed on top of Tony. “Good grief.” He sighed.

“Kiss me, Loki.” Tony demanded.

“If I do will you go to sleep?” Loki asked looking down at him.

“Sure.” Tony grinned up at him.

Loki leaned down and pressed his lips to Tony's tasting the Asgardian ale.

“There.” He said a moment later pulling back from him. “Now go to sleep.”

“Stay with me.” Tony slid his arms behind Loki and clasped his hands locking him in place. “It's easier to sleep with you here.”

Loki groaned. “Fine, but move yourself, we're both hanging off the bed here.”

Tony released him and scooted around until he was on the far side of the bed. Loki flicked his wrist and his boots and coat disappeared then he climbed in beside him, pulling the covers up over them both. He lay down on his back and Tony snuggled into his side. Less than five minutes later Tony was sound asleep. Loki looked down at Tony, curled tightly around him and smiled before falling asleep himself.

Tony groaned when he woke up, a faint headache stabbing behind his eyes. His tongue felt fuzzy and his arm was dead from lying on it all night. He opened one eye squinting in the brightness and saw a white shirt under his head. A white shirt that was still on somebody, he raised his head slightly and looked up. Loki's green eyes were staring down at him an amused expression on his face. “Good Morning Tony.” He smiled. “Do we feel like death today?”

“Oh jeez!” Tony groaned sitting up and rubbing his arm to try to get feeling back into it. “What did I do that I shouldn't have?”

Loki chuckled, “I can only tell you what you did. You'll have to decide for yourself if you shouldn't have.”

Tony flexed his fingers and winced as pins and needles started in his arm. Loki reached out and started to massage it for him.

“Okay then, what did I do?” Tony asked enjoying having Loki's hands on his arm.

“You drank a large quantity of Asgardian Ale, despite me warning you it was more potent that any thing in Midgard, then you kissed me.” Loki began and Tony raised an eyebrow. “Then, when I tried to put you to bed, you refused to go to sleep until I, kissed you.” Tony raised the other eyebrow. “Then you insisted I stay here in the bed with you to help you sleep.”

“I see.” Tony said quietly. He looked up at Loki. “Sorry about that. That Asgardian Ale is pretty lethal, I should have listened.”

Loki shrugged, still massaging Tony's arm. Tony didn't pull away even though his arm now felt fine.

“You don't mind?” Tony asked.

“No.” Loki replied. “Although I would like to know if you are brave enough to do it again now that you are sober?”

Tony's mouth dropped open and his eyes bugged out of his head. “Seriously? It's not just me?”

Loki chuckled. “No Tony, it's not, just you.”

“But why did you never say anything?” Tony demanded.

“I didn't want you to think I was taking advantage of you. You've been depressed lately and I don't want to be a rebound or for you to think it is pity.” Loki informed him.

“Jarvis.” Tony called out. “Take a memo. If I screw things up or change my mind about fancying the pants off Loki, I will not hold him responsible. Got that?”

“Yes, sir.” Jarvis responded.

“That do you?” He asked Loki. Loki smiled and nodded.

A grin exploded across Tony's face. “Great. Wait here.” He demanded diving off the bed. “I have serious dog breath.” And with that he bounded off into the en-suite bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of getting rid of Pepper (no offence Pepper), I inserted the bit where the Iron Man suit attacks her in the night into the living in Stark Tower thing I had going on from the previous chapter. From here on in Tony and Loki are a couple. So, let us set sail in the good ship Frost Iron to the land of fluffy smut.


	3. Midgard Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closet Carnage

Loki always chose between two outfits when he magically dressed himself. One was his Asgardian outfit in black, green and gold, complete with green tunic, leather pants and matching coat, this outfit, could be accentuated with his armour, helmet and cloak, if he was in the mood (the bad mood). The other outfit, the one he wore most often was a beautifully tailored black suit with a white or occasionally black shirt. The suit jacket was three quarter length, but for lounging about in Stark Tower, he usually didn't wear it.

Tony wasn't entirely sure that either outfit was actually real. He had never seen Loki actually take off clothes. He just made them vanish. Although his clothes could be touched, Tony was still convinced that they were some kind of illusion, like perhaps Loki was actually running around in his birthday suit, just projecting the image of clothes.

Thor had one outfit from Asgard, created from layers so that it could have sleeves, or no sleeves, armour, cloak, vambraces. The helmet, he usually reserved for special occasions. He only wore this outfit though, when he was on Avengers business , or if Loki was pissing him off. Like Loki he put on and modified this outfit with a flick of his wrist. The rest of the time he wore Midgard clothes. Clothes that he actually had to put on and take off.

Loki however, had never shown any interest in Midgard clothes, so it came as something of a surprise to Tony, when he came in from the lab one afternoon to find Loki digging around in his walk-in closet. Clothes were strewn everywhere, the shelves were messed up and his shoes were scattered about the floor. Tony took a moment to consider that perhaps he had a lot of clothes for a man that usually only wore jeans and a tee, or a suit but then he shrugged it off as a shirt came flying towards him, thrown over Loki's shoulder.

Loki was bent over giving Tony a great view of his ass, he was wearing the leather pants today which always made Tony happy. He stealthily crossed the room, realising half way there that Loki was not wearing his own leather pants and he had to stifle a snort as he realised where they had come from. Continuing his approach, he drew level with Loki and stopping just behind him he swung back his hand and smacked the firm ass. Loki's head shot up and he spun around to face Tony, a smile on his lips. Tony laughed. Loki was also wearing one of Tony's band t-shirts and a black pin-stripe trilby. He had shortened his hair, something he seemed to be able to do on a whim, so that strands of it poked out all around the edge of the hat.

“What are you doing?” Tony chuckled. Loki wrapped his arms around Tony and ducked his head down until they were eye level. “Trying on clothes.” He replied ghosting his lips over Tony's. “Seems to me, more like you're making a mess.” Tony forced a frown onto his face.

“These clothes don't fit.” Loki pouted, pulling on the bottom of the t-shirt he was wearing to demonstrate how it was a little short for him. Tony reached up and pushed the hat backwards on Loki's head so he could see his eyes. “Well of course not, puddin' pop. You, are tall and lean... and I, am short and broad.” He pulled Loki closer and sucked the pouting bottom lip into his mouth. 

Loki huffed out a sigh and Tony came to the conclusion that removing Loki from the leather pants was going to be a different short of challenge today. He reached down a hand and squeezed one leather clad ass cheek. “Did you at least figure out what kind of clothes you want to wear?”

Loki smiled again. “Oh yes. I like these band t-shirts.” He gestured towards a stack of them piled haphazardly on a shelf . “And I think I might like jeans too, if I could get into them.”

Tony snorted a laugh. “Puddin' pop, you get in my jeans all the time.” Loki gave him a withering glare in response before continuing. “These were the only ones that fit.” He gestured down one leather encased leg.

“Well, that's because they're not mine.” Tony blushed slightly. “They belonged to an ex-girlfriend. She left them here and never came back, so they just ended up in the back of the closet.”

Loki shrugged in response. “I also like this hat.”

“It suits you.” Tony agreed. He crossed to the other side of the closet and pulled open a drawer that Loki seemingly hadn't reached yet. It was filled with three rows of sunglasses. He lifted out a pair of black Oakley's with green mirrored lenses and handed them to Loki. “Here, try these on.”

Loki slid them on and adjusted his hat. “Perfect.” Tony grinned grabbing his hand. “Let's go.”

“Go?” Loki frowned as he was pulled towards the door. “Go where?”

“Shopping.” Tony smiled pulling Loki into the elevator and pushing the button for the garage.

“But how, what if someone recognises me?” Loki whispered. Although the media had been made aware of the imposter Loki, there were still people who thought Loki was his frost giant brother. It had caused a few problems for the pair.

“Don't worry about it.” Tony pulled Loki into a hug “Where we're going, no-one will look twice at you.”

Tony took Loki to St Mark's Place and stopped the car in a lucky find empty space. They got out and Loki followed Tony down the street to a shop called Trash and Vaudeville. Loki's jaw dropped at the sight of the neon and the clothes of the mannequins in the windows. He looked around at Tony, eyes hidden behind the shades. “Well, have at it!” Tony gestured towards the shop. Loki darted down the stairs as that was the door closest to him and Tony sighed. His bank balance might never recover from this one. He trotted down the stairs and into the shop.

Loki was like a man possessed, rifling through the rails, rummaging through the shelves, he checked out every single item in the shop in record time, then glanced up at Tony, his mirrored shades now propped on the brim of his hat, yet sure enough, no-one was paying any attention to him, too busy with their own shopping. “You might want to try a few things on?” Tony suggested. “I'm guessing you don't actually know your size.”

Loki frowned and held up the label on a shirt hanging from the rack he had just been through. “I don't have any money.” He informed Tony. Tony smiled and stepped towards him. “That's okay puddin' pop, I have plenty.” He gave Loki a swift kiss. “Go nuts.”

A half hour later, Loki was in the changing room for the umpteenth time, when Tony heard a thump and a muffled grunt. “You okay in there?” he called out. There was silence for a moment then another thump followed by a quiet. “No.”

Tony let himself into the changing room and burst out laughing. Loki was half in and half out of a long sleeved fishnet top, tangled in the bondage straps the top over his face. Tony reached up and wrangled him out of it. “There's a trick to these.” Tony chuckled straightening out the top. He then unclipped all the straps and handed it back to Loki. Loki slipped it on then Tony re-attached all the straps, criss-crossing them over Loki's back before turning him around to connect another set at the front. “There you go.” He smiled up at Loki.

“How do you know about this stuff?” Loki asked stepping close to Tony and placing his arms on his shoulders. “Misspent youth.” Tony grinned at him, tilting his head up for a kiss. “Now, are you about done, 'cause I would really like to take you home and get you naked?”

“I think so.” Loki chuckled. “No wait... boots!”

Tony dropped his head with a sigh. He was going to have to introduce Loki to the wonders of internet shopping. This was taking an eternity.

Finally, they left the shop laden with bags. They had been in there so long that Tony had even managed to pick up a few things for himself.

They walked back to the car and loaded everything in before dropping into the car themselves. Loki was grinning like a kid who had just been bought half the candy store. Tony was grinning like a man who knew he was due a lot of thanks for the small fortune he had just plunked down for Loki.

He made it back to the tower in record time and they carried the bags to the elevator. As soon as they stepped out into the penthouse, Tony dropped the bags he was carrying and pounced on Loki making him drop his bags too. “What the...” Loki gasped as Tony smashed their lips together.

“I have just spent the last two hours watching you wriggle that lean body of yours into and out of some of the most sinful outfits I have ever seen.” Tony breathed against his lips as Loki panted slightly. “Now I just want to see you without anything at all.” Loki chuckled and pulled away, darting towards the bedroom, he pulled off his pilfered band t-shirt tossing it to the floor as Tony jogged after him colliding with his back as Loki fumbled the door handle. The door popped open and they staggered inside, Tony reaching for the button on Loki's claimed leather jeans while Loki pulled at Tony's T-shirt dragging it up over his head. They stumbled over to the bed, falling onto it in a tangle of limbs and half removed clothes. Tony had a brief moment to realise magically removable clothes were the quicker option but then Loki straddled him and all coherent thought was lost.


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Dinner, could be so complicated?

Loki was sitting naked on the edge of Tony's bed patting his hair dry with a towel. “What's for dinner?” He asked casually.

Tony, equally naked was lying face down in the middle of the bed, a towel draped over his head covering his face. He sighed in response.

Loki lowered his towel into his lap and twisted around to look at Tony. “What is it?” He asked, reaching out and lifting the towel away from Tony's head.

“It's nothing.” Tony replied with another sigh.

“It's clearly not nothing.” Loki answered placing his fingers under Tony's chin and turning his head to face him.

“I just.” Tony paused. “Sometimes I wish we could go out to dinner. You know, like a normal couple?”

Loki frowned. “You know it would be a media circus if you were seen having a romantic dinner with a male. Especially one that parts of New York still believe was the one actually destroying the place.”

“I know.” Tony huffed pulling himself up to sit on the bed. “I just wish sometimes, that's all.”

Loki thought for a moment then his face lit up. He dived off the bed, his towel falling to the floor. He crossed to the chest of drawers by the door and pulled open the one where he kept his random assortment of things. After rooting around for a moment, he seized up a jar of what looked to Tony like sparkly goop and turned back to look at him. “Get dressed.” He grinned. “This might take a minute or two.” He stood and hurried towards the bathroom closing the door behind him. Tony heard the lock click into place.

Tony got up from the bed and crossed to his walk-in closet. He dressed in his favourite black suit and a dark forest green shirt, before returning to sitting on the bed. After what seemed like an eternity to him, but had really only been about five minutes, he heard the lock on the bathroom door click. “Well it's about damn time.” He huffed.

There was a pause before the door was slowly eased open. "What were you doing in there?" Tony asked.

Loki stepped out of the bathroom and Tony momentarily forgot to breathe. Somehow, in the five minutes Loki had been in the bathroom with the jar of goop, he had managed to transform himself into a woman. Still naked, Tony noticed appreciatively.

Tony stared at Loki bug eyed until Loki finally huffed. “Well, what do you think?”

“Wow!” Tony gasped rising off the bed and stepping towards Loki. “You look amazing!” Starting at the top he gazed down the length of Loki's new body. Loki's formerly shoulder length hair now hung in big bouncy curls all the way to her waist, her breasts were small but pert, a perfect handful, or mouthful, Tony grinned. Her still slim waist now curved out into sensuous hips and her long legs and tight butt were still perfectly formed. Tony took a moment to wonder if Loki had been shaving her legs with his razor but figured smooth legs were probably part of the package along with the extra long eyelashes and the stubble free chin. The hard edges of Loki's features had softened and although she was to Tony's eyes still Loki, he could see how anyone who didn't know him as intimately could be fooled.

He slid his arm around Loki's waist and pulled her close, loving the way Loki's breasts squished up against his chest. He kissed the slightly fuller lips and sucked the bottom one into his mouth before pulling away.

“While I have no complaints myself.” He chuckled, “I don't think you can go out to dinner looking like this.” He gestured to her lack of clothes. Loki smiled and flicked her wrist.

A form fitting ankle-length black dress appeared on her, a split up the side revealing one long toned leg. She lifted her hair and fluffed it out and as she did so, little gold beads appeared throughout the curls. Before she dropped it to fall back onto her shoulders a fluffy green short sleeved shrug appeared. “Better?” She asked. Stepping into a pair of strappy black stiletto sandals that had materialised on the floor beside her.

“I don't know about better.” Tony chuckled. “But beautiful and ready for dinner.” He thought for a moment, then rushed for the bedroom door. “Wait here, I have something for you.” He dashed from the room.

Returning a few moments later, he held out a small black gift box to Loki. “I actually got this for you a few weeks back but I didn't give you it as I was worried you would think it too girlie. Which is not a problem right now.”

Loki took the box and lifted the lid. Inside was a delicate gold chain with a blue orb pendant, Loki lifted it out of the box which Tony took from her hand and tossed onto the top of the chest of drawers. Loki lifted the pendant up to get a better look at it and noticed that there was gold overlaid on the blue of the orb. On closer inspection she realised that the gold was in fact placed to depict the continents of Midgard and in one corner of the section shaped like America, there was a tiny red dot where New York should be. “You've given me your world!” Loki exclaimed looking at Tony.

“Yep.” Tony replied taking the necklace from her and unfastening the clip. Loki lifted up her hair and leaned forward to allow Tony to fasten the chain around her neck. The movement brought Loki's bosom into perfect position and when Tony had the clasp fasten he quickly ducked his head down and flicked his tongue up Loki's cleavage. Loki gasped and swatted him away.

“I can only maintain this glamour for about six hours.” She informed Tony. “So I suggest we leave now and there will be no dancing until dawn, unless you want to see what happens when this Cinderella turns in public.”

Tony took Loki's hand and led her towards the door. “Okay.” He nodded. “But there will be dancing.”

“Oh really?” Loki raised a sceptical eyebrow at him. “Feed me, then we'll see.”

Tony took Loki to his favourite restaurant where they were seated at the best table despite not having a reservation. It pays to be Tony Stark in New York. Although Loki got a few appreciative glances from other patrons of the restaurant and from the paparazzi outside, no one suddenly started yelling about New York being destroyed.

They had just finished their starters when Tony's phone began to sing from his pocket. His eyes went wide and he stammered out an apology to Loki. “I am so sorry, babe. I thought the damned thing was turned off. That's your brother's ring tone though and he never calls me.”

Loki smiled across the table at him. “Answer it.”

Tony slid the phone from his pocket and answered. “Hey Goldilocks, what's up?”

“Man of Iron.” Thor began as usual. “What is this I am seeing of you out on the town with my sister?”

“Your sister?” Tony glanced up at Loki who smiled coyly at him from behind the glass of wine she held to her lips. “And how do you know where I am?”

“Aye, when Loki is in that form, he always preferred me to refer to him as my sister and I saw the pictures on the web thing.”

Tony actually took his phone away from his ear and looked at it in surprise before putting it back to his ear. “You, saw something on the internet?” He asked incredulous.

“Darcy showed me and do not change the subject Man of Iron. What are you doing?”

“Ah.” Tony chuckled. “And did Darcy recognise your sister?”

“Nay.” She did not.

“Great. I'm guessing Jane was there, did she recognise her either?”

“Nay.” Thor replied again.

“So.” Tony informed him. “Two people who are familiar with your sister didn't recognise her. I'd say we're good here.”

Thor sighed down the line at him. “Just be careful.” He stated. “It would grieve me greatly to have to kill you because you allowed something to happen to hurt her.”

“Relax point break.” Tony replied. “No-one is going to find out and the suit is always just a nano away.”

“You, could hurt her.” Thor came back with and that got Tony stumped.

“Me?” He asked lowering his voice and glancing up at Loki. “What would I do?”

“Loki has taken a great risk by revealing this side of himself to you. Whether you embrace it or reject it could hurt him badly and it is hard to tell which he would rather you do. To embrace his female side might imply his male form is not enough for you, but to reject it implies you cannot accept his dual nature.”

“Oh!” Tony squeaked out. “Okay. I'll bear that in mind.”

“Good luck, Man of Iron.” Thor finished before disconnecting.

Tony slowly lowered his phone and slid it back into his pocket his mind racing.

“What did my brother want?” Loki asked.

“Hmm, what?” Tony asked looking across the table to Loki.

“My brother.” Loki repeated. “What did he want?”

“Oh!” Tony replied. “Darcy showed him some pictures of us on the internet. He wanted to make sure I was keeping you safe. The paps were quick tonight. Usually I have to wait until the morning papers to be exposed as having a date. Although I guess it has been a while so they must be over-excited. On the plus side he said that Darcy and Jane had both seen the pictures and neither of them guessed who you are.” He realised he was babbling and snapped his mouth shut.

Loki gave him a confused look but at that moment their main courses arrived so she said nothing. Tony was quiet the rest of their meal and when they left he ushered Loki towards the car without saying a word. “So now for the dancing?” Loki enquired once they were in the car.

“Huh?” Tony replied.

“Dancing, Tony.” Loki snapped. “Or are you bored of my company already?”

“Shit, no. Sorry!” Tony gasped. “I'm just worried is all, but yes, I said dancing and dancing it will be.” He swung the car around the corner and stopped a few blocks down in front of a nightclub jumping out while the valet opened the door for Loki.

As Loki stepped out of the car, Tony took a beat to admire this new form. Damn he sighed. Thor's words echoing around in his head. Loki glanced at him suspicion on her face and Tony forced a smile. He could do this. He would show Loki his best moves and sort it all out when they got home. Taking Loki's hand in his he swept them into the nightclub and straight to the dance floor the pounding of the heavy beat drowning out all thoughts.

A few hours later they left the club and returned to the penthouse of Stark Tower, happy and exhausted. Crossing to the bedroom Loki flicked on the light and turned to catch Tony coming up behind her. She draped her arms around his shoulders and leaned down to kiss him stepping out of her shoes and pulling Tony further into the room.

Tony kissed back with enthusiasm but as they passed his closet headed for the bed Tony caught sight of their reflection in the mirrored doors and Thor's words came slamming back into his mind. He stopped dead. Loki was still moving backwards and this caused their lips to part. Loki stopped and looked at Tony.

Tony was staring hard at the floor. “I don't think we should do this Loki.” He informed the carpet.

“What?” Loki squeaked out grabbing Tony's chin and forcing his face up to look at her. “What do you mean?” She demanded, “I thought this was what you wanted!”

“No!” Tony gasped in reply. “Loki, no. I was happy enough with you as you were.”

Loki got a murderous look on her face and released Tony's chin. “I did this for you.” She spat pushing past Tony and going into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Tony heard the lock click.

“Fuck.” Tony sighed. This was exactly what Thor had warned him about. By trying to tell Loki he liked him as a man, he had effectively rejected him as a woman and it seemed that was a pretty big deal to Loki.

He crossed to the bathroom door and leaned his forehead against it. “Babe?” He said into the wood. “Listen to me. It's not that I don't like the way you are now. Fuck me, no. You are hotter than hell.” He paused but there was no response from the bathroom. “I just didn't want you to think that this was what I wanted you to be all the time. To think that I didn't like you the way you usually are. Male or female I really don't care.” He turned his head so that his cheek was resting against the door. “It's what's inside that I love.” He softly added.

The lock clicked open and Tony lost his balance when the door was suddenly gone from under his face. A still feminine hand grabbed his arm to stop him from falling over. “You, love me?” Loki whispered surprised.

Tony thought for a second, only now realising what he had said. “Ummm, yeah. Yeah, I totally do.” He looked up at Loki sheepishly. “Sorry.” He added.

Loki was on him in an instant their lips crashing together, Her hands pulling at his suit jacket dragging him towards the bed. When she got him there, she spun him around so he had his back to the bed and pushed him down. Tony fell backwards and Loki somehow had his shirt pulled off before he hit the bed. Loki's clothes were gone and she wasted no time stripping Tony of the rest of his before she quickly climbed onto the bed straddling Tony's lap.

Tony instantly grew hard looking up at Loki and Loki wasted no time in plunging down onto him. Tony gasped at the tight new sensation of female Loki who was now bucking wildly above him the little globe pendant bobbing against her chest holding Tony's gaze. Tentatively he reached out and placed his hands on either side of Loki's hips. She grabbed his hands and slid them upwards until they were cupping her breasts then smiled down at him. “I'm sure you still remember what to do with a pair of these.”

Tony didn't need any further invitation. He slid both thumbs across Loki's nipples and smiled at the gasp he received in return. He pulled himself up off the bed and applied his mouth to Loki's left breast. Loki gasped again and Tony used the distraction to flip them over so that Loki was on her back beneath him. Now the rhythm was Tony's and he set it with as much enthusiasm as Loki had alternating his mouth and hands between Loki's breasts and mouth.

Eventually he felt a tightening in his muscles warning him that he wasn't going to last much longer. He rose up on his hands and changed his angle slightly, thrusting deeper into Loki. He orgasmed soon after and was delighted when Loki did too. He lowered his head and kissed Loki as she quivered around him. When the aftershocks subsided Tony pulled out and flopped onto his back beside her.

“Just in time.” Loki panted beside him. Tony turned his head to look at Loki and saw her start to shimmer. A few seconds later Loki was back to his usual male form. He pushed himself up onto his elbow facing towards Tony and grinned a wicked grin at him. “My turn.” He chuckled moving to reposition himself between Tony's legs.

Tony gasped in surprise as Loki swiftly entered him and reached out to clutch at his hips. “Fuck.” He panted as Loki thrust against him slightly slower than last time. “You'll be the death of me.” He groaned growing hard again. Loki reached out and wrapped cool fingers around him, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

“I love you too, Tony Stark.” He whispered and Tony was so surprised he came right then and there. Loki chuckled at that but Tony simply clenched his butt muscles tight and jerked his hips upwards and suddenly Loki came too. “Good.” He growled pulling Loki down for a kiss.


	5. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a surprise for Loki

It was 2am by the time Tony finally left his lab and made it back up to the penthouse. He knew Loki would be pissed but he had been working on a surprise for him and he wanted it to be perfect.

He crossed the darkened room to the balcony doors knowing he would find Loki in his usual spot. “Standby Jarvis.” He murmured as he stepped through the open door.

Loki as he did every night was leaning on the glass panel railing that surrounded the balcony, looking up at the sky. As always Tony wondered if Loki was thinking of Asgard. He had taken to Midgard clothes quite well and Tony took a moment to admire his fine butt in the jet black jeans. He was also wearing a black t-shirt with a cartoon Iron Man print that made Tony chuckle.

Loki turned slightly as Tony approached but before he could say anything Tony held out the box he was carrying towards him. Loki frowned, but took the box. The outdoor lights coming on as he did so. Loki opened the box and looked at the contents. He lifted out the two bracelets inside and Tony took the now empty box from him and laid it on the table nearby.

One bracelet was red with a gold celtic knot design running all the way around it broken on one side by Tony written in gold runes and on the other by a gold dot. The other was a dark emerald green with the same celtic knot running round it, this time broken by Loki written in gold runes and on the opposite side it also had a gold dot.

Loki admired them before slipping them onto his slim wrists where they fit perfectly. He smiled at Tony. “They're beautiful.” He said leaning over to kiss Tony. “Glad you like, I had Thor draw the runes for me.” Tony replied stepping towards Loki and pushing him up against the glass panel railing to deepen the kiss. After a few moments of kissing Tony hooked his hand under Loki's knee and hoisted him up so that he was sitting on the railing. He broke their kiss and stepped back sliding Loki's arms from where they rested on his shoulders. Loki looked at him, wondering what he was up to, a serious expression now on Tony's face.

“Forgive me.” Tony whispered and then before Loki had time to react Tony grabbed his biceps and thrust him backwards off the balcony.

 

Loki fell, hurtling down the side of Stark Tower. He was shocked, but not entirely surprised. Tony was bound to tire of him eventually. Loki was really only surprised it had taken him so long to get around to it. Could it be that Tony had never really loved him after all, that he had simply been amusing himself until the novelty wore off. Rejection was something Loki had become all to familiar with over the years. It was a long way to the ground which gave Loki time to contemplate whether falling from that height would actually be enough to kill him and then to contemplate if he cared. Without his sceptre he couldn't teleport.

Tony was leaning over the balcony squinting in the darkness trying to judge how far Loki had fallen. When he thought he was nearing the half way point he called out. “Now Jarvis.”

There was a beep from Loki's bracelets that was just audible to him over the rushing of the wind past his ears. Huh? Loki thought lifting his right arm to look at the green and black bracelet. As he did so he caught a glint of something hurtling through the air towards him. It resolved itself out of the darkness as it approached, several other items flashing down behind it.

It appeared to be part of one of Tony's Iron Man suits and as it collided with his arm, swiftly followed by other pieces, Loki realised that's exactly what it was. This suit however appeared to be a new design. As the pieces slammed into place around his body, Loki managed to see enough to know that this suit was not one of Tony's usual gaudy red and gold numbers. This was a sleeker green and black suit with just a flash of gold here and there. In the centre of the chest plate where there was usually a gap for Tony's arc reactor, this suit had the power source from Loki's sceptre embedded in it surrounded by a black circle decorated with gold protection runes.

The last piece of the body of the suit slammed into place and the blast reactors kicked in arresting Loki's downward trajectory and thrusting him upwards in a haphazard flailing of limbs. Finally the faceplate of his helmet slammed into place and Loki was momentarily blinded until the systems came online and a digital display of the world outside swam into focus before him. “Good evening, Mr Loki.” Jarvis greeted him and Loki smiled in relief. “Good evening, Jarvis”.

“If you would be so kind?” Jarvis asked him. “Put your arms straight by your sides and face the palms downwards.” Loki did as Jarvis asked and his trajectory straightened out so that he was now flying straight back up the side of the building. A few seconds later Jarvis slowed his speed and he whooshed up past the glass panel railing of the penthouse. “Brace for landing.” Jarvis told him. “Bend your knees on impact.” He brought Loki down onto the balcony where Tony was standing a sheepish and somewhat terrified expression on his face. He visibly flinched when Loki clanked down in a reasonably graceful landing.

Loki heard the connectors on the faceplate whir back and he reached up a metal gloved hand to remove it placing it on the table beside the gift box before looking towards Tony. Tony was backed towards the door to the balcony, looking like might run at any moment. Loki advanced towards him, aware of the clanking noise his boots made as he approached. He stopped in front of Tony and looked down at him. Tony looked up and gulped. Under normal circumstances Loki was taller than him, but the suit added extra height meaning that Tony had to crane his neck even more to look him in the eye.

“I...” Tony stammered. “Do you...” he trailed off. Trying to decide if there was any point to just cutting and running. He couldn't tell if Loki was mad at him or not. Loki reached out and wrapped his metal fingers in the front of Tony's shirt solving his problem of deciding whether or not to run. Loki leaned in close and when Tony gulped again Loki laughed and kissed him, hard. Pulling him towards him and crushing him up against the suit.

“You made me a suit.” He whispered against Tony's lips a few seconds later. “Yeah.” Tony gasped finding his voice at last. “Do you like it?”

Loki kissed him again. “I love it.”

“Well, good. Good.” Tony smiled up at him. “Now you can stop bitching and come with me when I go fight the bad guys.”

“I'd like that.” Loki replied.

“And best of all no-one will know it's you. Jarvis will control the suit for you, you just tell him what you want to do and he'll do it.” Tony informed him. “When you want the suit on, all you do is click the gold button on either one of your bracelets. Obvs you need to be in the vicinity of the tower, or you'll have a long wait but it's not like you ever leave it anyway. Plus, it's powered by your sceptre so you should be able to teleport in it.”

“I thought that you had pushed me, because you were bored of me. That you didn't love me.” Loki whispered. “What? No! Geez, I'm sorry!” Tony rushed to reassure him. “I knew if I just showed you the suit, you would give it your usual casual indifference. I had to show you how cool it could be. Of course I love you, Babe.”

Loki grinned at him. “Jarvis.” He said stepping back from Tony. “Get me out of this thing.” There were a few clicks and some whirring and the front of the suit slid back so that Loki could step out of it. He grabbed Tony and threw him over his shoulder striding into the penthouse and towards the bedroom. “Time to thank you for my gifts.” He chuckled slapping Tony's butt where it was now positioned by his ear.

“Jarvis, put the suit away.” Tony laughed and reached down Loki's back to slap his butt too.


	6. Loki's Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're not already familiar with it, it would probably help to listen to Epiphany by TSO, before reading this chapter.  
> Go on, we'll wait right here. The song is a bit dark, but I've used it in a cheerful way.

Tony could hear the pounding bass of the music before the lift had even reached the penthouse one evening. Good job the other living quarters were below the labs he thought as the lift doors slid open and the full force of the sound hit him.

Loki was in the living room. He was wearing tight dark green leather jeans and spiked New Rock boots with a Korpiklaani T-shirt. On his forearms he wore a matching pair of leather wrist cuffs with a silver Mjølner design. His long hair, which looked to Tony to be longer that usual was waving about as he bounced around the room head banging and yelling along with the lyrics to Rob Zombie's 'More Human than Human'.

Tony laughed throwing off his jacket revealing a Sabaton t-shirt over his usual black jeans and heading for the kitchen. He returned just as the track was ending and as Loki paused he handed him a beer from the case he had brought through from the fridge.

Godsmack's 'I Stand Alone' was the next track on and Loki was off again. Playing air guitar, waving his beer in the air and jumping on and off the sofa.

Tony plonked himself down on the coffee table so that he was out of Loki's way and watched while drinking his beer. It would take a few more of them before he would be willing to join Loki. It wasn't the dancing that he needed the beers for, Tony Stark could match moves with anyone. It was the singing. Loki had an amazing singing voice, sure Tony could hold a note, but Loki could imitate perfectly any singer he chose, which meant Tony always felt a little self concious singing in his company unless he had a buzz to help him along.

Half way through the next track, Powerman 5000's 'When World's Collide', Thor came into the penthouse wearing black jeans and a red Finntroll t-shirt. He crossed to where Tony sat and Tony handed him a beer. Loki bounced his way over to his brother and they shared in a manly hug involving back slapping and Thor's delight at the design on Loki's wrist cuffs.

The next song up was 'Carolus Rex' by Sabaton which Loki and Thor both sang along to in it's original Swedish. Tony by now on his second beer was familiar enough with the words that he was able to quietly sing along with them in English.

After that it was one of Tony's favourite songs, 'Happy Little Boozer' by Korpiklaani and he was finally on his feet. Singing his heart out and grabbing both Loki then Thor swinging them around arms linked as though it was a heavy metal ceilidh.

As the song ended they all grabbed fresh beers waiting to see what would be next. A haunting melody started up. The intro to the more sombre 'Epiphany' by TSO.

Loki took a swig of his beer and jumped up on the sofa belting out the first verse

_Don't go, Does it have to be this way?_  
 _Can't we have just one more chance?_  
 _Those who know They will not say_  
 _Must this be the final..._

_Dance in our lives?_  
 _As time just moves on_  
 _Yesterday's years Are too quickly gone_

Thor sang the next part

_All visions fade As worlds fall apart_  
 _Decisions are made_  
 _But there in this dark now_  
 _There in this dark now_

_Somewhere on this night_  
 _A life is out there_  
 _And can someone tell me how_

Then Loki again

_Here on this night So far away_  
 _Bits of starlight Fall where they may_

_I never wanted to go_  
 _I never wanted to stay_  
 _I never wanted to be afraid_  
 _But still_  
 _Childhood sees what childhood will_  
 _But nothing ever stays the same_

Then Loki sang while Thor and Tony joined in together on the alternate lines.

_I fear the night I fear the dark_  
 _I need this light That distant spark_

_I know that..._  
 _Somewhere_  
 _Someone's looking to deceive and_  
 _Somewhere_  
 _Young men die and children bleed and_  
 _Somewhere_  
 _Some have too much while others need and_  
 _Somewhere_  
 _Someone's looking to believe and..._  
 _Somewhere_  
 _Somewhere_  
 _Somewhere_  
 _Somewhere_

Loki continued

_And the night and the dark_  
 _And the hopes and the dreams_  
 _As we all play our parts_  
 _While ignoring the screams_

_So we lie to ourselves_  
 _And we just carry on_  
 _Never stop, never turn_  
 _Don't admit what is..._

Then Thor

_Gone in to this twisted story_  
 _All these things so clear before me_  
 _Every path we've ever taken_  
 _Can't admit we were mistaken_

_In this night_  
 _Of my devising_  
 _Never live_  
 _And never dying_

_Each escape_  
 _I've never taken_  
 _Never dream_  
 _And never waken..._

Then Loki continued, Thor and Tony joining in together again

_Somewhere_  
 _Someone's looking to deceive and_  
 _Somewhere_  
 _Young men die and children bleed and_  
 _Somewhere_  
 _Some have too much while others need and_  
 _Somewhere_  
 _Someone's looking to believe and..._

They grabbed beers and took swigs, as the music built Tony jumped up on the table, waving his beer in the air and yelling out the ringmaster's part

_Come one come all_  
 _Welcome to the world's greatest entertainment since the fall of Rome_  
 _Life, death Victims, voyeurs_  
 _The best of society The lowest of plebeians_  
 _And to keep it all in extremely interesting, today's patrons_  
 _Could very easily be tomorrow's entertainment_  
 _All compliments of the ultimate showman fate_  
 _All that's missing is the coliseum_

Loki jumped across on to the table beside him and sang the next part

_Did you ever walk up_  
 _To the edge of a cliff_  
 _Stare into the abyss_  
 _As your mind wonders if_

_You should take one more step_  
 _Further into that night_  
 _Well your mind says you won't_  
 _But your heart says you might_

_Would you fall through the dark_  
 _Feel the wind in your hair_  
 _Would you embrace the ground_  
 _And end your life right there_

Then Thor sang again

_Or would god reach his hand_  
 _And that moment you fly_  
 _Or if he chanced to blink_  
 _And then, that moment you die_  
 _You die_  
 _You die_  
 _You die..._

Before all three of them started singing together

_Stare into the dark_  
 _As the abyss keeps calling_  
 _Try to take a step_  
 _But then the mind keeps stalling_

_Can a single question_  
 _Just go on forever_  
 _As a single thought goes on_  
 _It's now or never_

_Stare into the dark_  
 _As the abyss keeps calling_  
 _Try to take a step_  
 _But then the mind keeps stalling_

_Can a single question_  
 _Just go on forever_  
 _As a single thought goes on_  
 _It's now or never_

Thor carried on the next part as Loki reached down for more beers

_Never really took much_  
 _Never really had to_  
 _Only had a small crush_  
 _Problem was that it grew_

_Never really took much_  
 _Never really had to_  
 _Only had a small crush_  
 _Problem was that it grew_

Then Tony sang

_Be who you are_  
 _What you were_  
 _What they see_

_From eternity's view_  
 _Tell me_  
 _Which one is me_  
 _Can you..._

_Be who you are_  
 _What you were_  
 _What they see_

_From eternity's view_  
 _Tell me_  
 _Which one is me_

As the music built the three of them took turns to sing a verse each

Loki  
 _On this night Keep me close_  
 _On this night Breathe my air_  
 _On this night Hold me tight_  
 _Feel my heart Beating there_

Thor  
 _On this night Keep me close_  
 _On this night Breathe my air_  
 _On this night Hold me tight_  
 _Feel my heart Beating there_

Tony  
 _On this night Keep me close_  
 _On this night Breathe my air_  
 _On this night Hold me tight_  
 _Feel my heart Beating there_

Then all of them together

_On this night Keep me close_  
 _On this night Breathe my air_  
 _On this night Hold me tight_  
 _Feel my heart Beating there_

As the solo played they each took a swig, swaying together

Loki belted out the next part

_Did you ever walk up_  
 _To the edge of a cliff_  
 _Stare into the abyss_  
 _As your mind wonders if_

_You should take one more step_  
 _Further into that night_  
 _Well your mind says you won't_  
 _But then this all is your life_

And just as the song reached it's final part, he jumped from the table grabbing Tony's hand and running for the stairs up to the Iron Man landing pad, as he was pulled forward Tony grabbed Thor's wrist and pulled him into a run behind them leaving the song to play out.

_Your life_  
 _Your life_  
 _This all is your life_  
 _Your life_  
 _Your life_

_This all is your life_  
 _Is Your life_  
 _Is Your life_  
 _Is Your... life_

As he hit the stairs Loki pushed the button on one of his bracelets which he was still wearing despite the wrist cuffs. Seeing him Tony did the same with his and the three of them ran out onto the landing pad.

_This all is your life_  
 _Your life_  
 _Your life_  
 _This all is your..._

_Is your life_  
 _Is your life_  
 _Is your life_  
 _Is your... life_

Tony and Loki's suits arrived just as they launched themselves into the air off the pad and Thor jumped behind them, his hammer appearing in his hand to keep him airborne too.

They flew across the sky weaving around each other, chasing and pretend fighting in the darkness. Drunk and happy and having a ball. Tony had hidden speakers installed in his suit and he blasted out Airbourne's 'Runnin' Wild' followed by AC/DC's 'Thunderstruck' much to Thor's amusement. He then followed it up with Ozzy singing 'Iron Man' which was interrupted by a call from Fury threatening to have all three of them shot down if they didn't stop playing in commercial air space.

They took the hint and flew back to the penthouse, coming in by way of the balcony directly into Tony's bedroom. Tony and Loki stepped out of their suits which Jarvis took control of to put away and they crossed to the bed. Thor set his hammer on the floor beside it and all three of them collapsed on the bed in a giggling heap. Luckily Tony has a big bed.

 

When Tony awoke the next morning with a furry tongue and bloodshot eyes it was to find himself in a very unusual position. Thor was on his back in the middle of the bed snoring softly. Loki sound asleep was draped face down across Thor his head on his stomach facing pointing up towards his chest, one arm stretched across his thighs, the rest of him straight out at a 90 degree angle to Thor's body, his feet, still in his New Rock's hanging off the side of the bed. Tony himself was on his side tucked into Thor, his head on Thor's shoulder and his arm curled around so that his hand was on Loki's shoulder. One calf crossed over Thor's shin. Thor had one arm wrapped around Tony and the other lying across Loki's back. Tony smiled and whispered to Jarvis to tint the bedroom window, before snuggling closer to Thor and falling asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to put Tony in a Sabaton T-shirt because they have one that says "Come suck my Metal Machine", which I think Iron Man would get a kick out of.


	7. The Golden Helmet of Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki throws a fit, Tony fixes it.

Loki was angry, more angry than Tony had seen him in a long time. He practically exploded out of the elevator and stormed across the penthouse. Tony knew it was serious as he was wearing his full armour, complete with horned helmet. He'd probably been talking to his father.

As he stomped towards the bedroom he pulled the helmet off his head and with a roar of frustration he hurled it across the room, it struck the wall, one horn embedding into the plaster leaving it hanging. Tony ducked down where he was sitting on the sofa as Loki passed behind it, the breeze from his green cloak ruffling Tony's hair.

A second later the bedroom door banged shut, Tony was surprised it stayed on it's hinges. There was silence, then a muffled scream, Loki no doubt had his face buried in a pillow.

Tony knew better that to go near the god when he was that wound up. Instead he slipped from the sofa and crossed to the wall where Loki's helmet was now embedded. This was the first time Tony had seen any item of Loki's Asgardian Armour detached from his body and he was surprised to find he could reach out and touch it. Gripping the back of the helmet, he pulled. It was wedged in deep. He wiggled it around a bit, trying to loosen it off. Finally bracing one foot against the wall and pulling with all his might the helmet popped free and Tony fell backwards onto his butt on the hard tile of the floor, the helmet thunking into his lap. “Ouch.” He groaned dragging himself to his feet and rubbing his bound to be bruising butt.

He held the helmet up, tilting it towards the window to see it in the daylight. The horn that had been embedded in the wall was scratched up and scuffed, the tip folded over on itself, the other horn was buckled where it had met with the wall but not gone through.

Hmm, Tony thought to himself. Loki could probably fix this with a wave of his hand, but for now he needed something to keep himself occupied and out of Loki's way. He tucked the helmet under his arm and headed for the elevator, pushing the button for his lab when he got in it.

Once in his lab Tony crossed to the workbench that held his largest vice, he twirled the handle to open it out, rummaging in the drawer underneath the bench with his other hand until he found and pulled out a strip of foam and a roll of duct tape. Letting go of the vice handle he tore the strip of foam in two and taped each half to the insides of the vice. Satisfied he had made a good enough cushion he inserted the helmet into the gap and twirled the handle back until the helmet was held firmly but not crushingly.

“Analyse this helmet for me would you Jarvis.” He asked his AI. “What's it made of?”

A beam of red light passed across the helmet before Jarvis responded. “Steel sir, coated in silver, then gold.”

Tony nodded, “Okay then. That I can work with.” He picked up a small rubber headed mallet and set to work realigning the bent horn first. It took him a good few hours of bashing and coating and polishing until the helmet was back to looking good as new. He wasn't entirely sure the sweep of the horns was correct, but he still maintained that Loki could quite easily fix it himself so he wasn't too worried. The point was it looked good again. It didn't look like it had been planted in his wall.

The wall. Crap. Tony had forgotten about that. He grabbed a bowl and set about mixing up some plaster to fix his wall. Once the mixture was ready Tony picked up the bowl and the tools he would need to fix the wall and started towards the elevator. He was halfway there when he remembered the helmet and spun around crossing back to the workbench. He stopped when he got there and looked down at the helmet. His hands were full. “Dammit.” He muttered to himself then shrugged. Setting down the bowl of plaster he grabbed up the helmet and plonked it on his head. It was oddly weighted due to the horns on the front but after a little jiggling he managed to get it to sit in a position that wasn't in his eyes. Picking the bowl of plaster up again he headed back to the lift.

The lift doors opened and Tony leaned out cautiously, listening for any sound of movement. Hearing nothing he stepped quietly out of the lift and crossed to the damaged wall. He placed his tools and the bowl of plaster on the floor by the wall and went to collect a dining chair. He carried it across to the hole in the wall and set it down, the helmet on his head forgotten. He placed his tools on the chair before picking up the bowl of plaster. Stepping up onto the chair he sat on the back of it, bowl of plaster in his lap and set about fixing the wall.

He had just finished smoothing out the last layer of plaster, the room now bathed in twilight when he heard the bedroom door click and Loki's soft footsteps approaching. Loki came into view down the corridor and Tony looked up at him, he was still wearing his Asgardian outfit, but the armour and cloak were gone as was his coat. Loki glanced towards him and stopped dead, his eyes bugging out of his head. “You're wearing my helmet!” He gasped pointing at Tony's head.

“Huh?” Tony queried before flicking his eyes upwards. Then he remembered the golden helmet still on his head. He dropped the trowel into the bowl that had held the plaster and quickly wiped his hands on the rag tucked in his back pocket. Reaching up he snagged the helmet off his head. “Sorry.” He muttered holding it out to Loki. “I ran out of hands.” He gestured to the tools and bowl on the chair between his feet. “Then I forgot it was up there.”

Loki took the proffered helmet and turned it in his hands. “It's not damaged!” He exclaimed running his hands over each of the smooth horns in surprise.

“Oh, it was damaged pretty good.” Tony informed him. “You did quite a number on it.” When Loki looked up at him, he added. “And the wall.” Gesturing to the now smoothed out patch where the hole had been.

“You fixed it?” Loki asked stepping towards Tony, the helmet gripped tightly by a horn in each of his hands.

“Yeah, I fixed it.” Tony shrugged. “I know you can probably do it yourself with a flick of the wrist and I know it's probably not right, but...”

Before he could finish the sentence Loki had closed the distance between them and kissed him. “What was that for?” Tony asked when Loki pulled away again.

“The helmet is spelled.” Loki informed him. “If I break it, I can't fix it. A punishment imposed many moons ago by my mother to try to stop me destroying things in a rage. It usually works. I am very fond of this helmet and wouldn't want to see it broken. Sometimes, though, I just can't help myself.”

“Well.” Tony grinned at him. “Good job you have me then isn't it? Your own personal genius repair man.”

Loki leaned into him again. Lips brushing lightly against his. “How can I repay you?”

Tony's smile turned into a wicked grin and he launched himself up off the chair towards Loki. Grabbing the helmet he placed it carefully onto Loki's head before sliding his arms around his waist. “Helmet stays on, everything else comes off.”

Loki chuckled walking backwards pulling Tony with him towards the bedroom one handed, he flicked his other hand and his clothes disappeared. As requested the helmet stayed in place.

Tony chuckled pushing Loki backwards quicker as he kicked off his shoes and Loki unbuttoned his jeans for him.


	8. When the World falls Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole heap of angsty feels - You have been warned!

12 days 6 hours and 25 minutes since Loki had last told Tony he loved him.

12 days, 6 hours and 21 minutes since Tony's world had fallen down.

12 days, 2 hours and 14 minutes since Thor had taken Loki back to Asgard.

12 days, 1 hour and 30 minutes since Tony had started drinking whiskey straight from the bottle.

11 days, 4 hours and 19 minutes since Tony had last talked to anyone after telling Pepper to “Fuck off!” When she called to ask if he was okay.

11 days, 4 hours and 10 minutes since he had deleted everyone's access codes for his penthouse and lab, except one that is. He couldn't bring himself to delete that one.

8 days, 9 hours and 27 minutes since he had finished Loki's new suit, he had no idea why. If only he had finished it 4 days ago. Maybe then things would be different.

8 days, 7 hours and 6 minutes since he had finished smashing up his lab. Loki's suit the only thing remaining untouched.

8 days, 7 hours and 4 minutes since he had started to cry.

7 days, 3 hours and 22 minutes since he had disabled Jarvis for insisting that he eat one too many times.

5 days, 1 hour and 20 minutes since he had stopped being able to cry.

3 days, 7 hours and 9 minutes since he ran out of alcohol. Bruce had been intervening on his deliveries to the tower, removing the alcohol before allowing the rest to reach the penthouse and he had cleaned out his substantial in-house stockpile.

2 days, 6 hours and 47 minutes since he last slept.

1 day, 14 hours and 56 minutes since he stood on the edge of the balcony and thought about jumping.

7 minutes, 8 seconds since a ghost had appeared in the penthouse. A ghost that had the only access code still working, not that he needed it when he had the spare sceptre.

6 minutes, 4 seconds the ghost had been standing there, waiting for him to answer a question.

“What are you doing?” Loki asked him again. Staring down at the arc reactor lying on the living room floor beside Tony, the wires disconnected.

“Looking for you.” Tony replied. Pain etched across his face. He could feel his pulse weakening, the hard drag of the shrapnel in his chest as it moved slowly, free from the magnetic pull of the reactor.

“I don't understand?” Loki knelt down and picked up the arc reactor. Studying the wiring carefully. He looked better than when Tony had seen him last. The cut on his face a thin scar now, not the gushing wound it had been, his Asgardian armour shiny and new looking. He was wearing his leather coat. He hadn't had that when Thor had carried him back to Asgard. Well, it didn't fit under his suit. The blood was gone from the corner of his mouth, his ears, his nose. He looked almost like he had that morning. The morning of the day, Tony's world had fallen down.

“I can't...” Tony gasped for breath. “Keep pretending like you're coming back.” He wheezed out. “And I sure as shit can't carry on like before without you.”

Loki took hold of the wires trailing from the arc-reactor and slipped his slim hand into Tony's chest where they connected. Fitting each wire back into place.

“I'm here now you crazy fool. I'm sorry it took so long. Even with the time difference between here and Asgard, bones and lungs and other things take time to heal.” Loki coiled the wires down into the housing and carefully inserted the arc-reactor back into Tony's chest. Twisting it until it locked into place.

“Why couldn't you have been a real god?” Tony whispered. “Real gods don't die.”

“I'm not dead you oaf.” Loki sighed picking Tony up in his arms and carrying him to the bedroom. “I'll admit I was in bad shape for a while, but Odin has the best healers in the nine realms.”

Tony snuggled into Loki's chest as he settled him onto the bed. Loki melted away his coat, armour, shirt and boots and settled in beside him, holding him tight.

6 hours since Tony's had finally fallen asleep, dreaming he was back in Loki's arms.

30 minutes, since Tony had awoken in Loki's arms and allowed himself to be convinced it wasn't a dream.

Loki hadn't died in the battle, his suit had protected him just enough, so that when Thor took him back to Asgard the healers had been able to save him.

10 minutes since everything in Tony's fallen world, had been picked back up and he smiled for the first time since that morning 13 days ago.

2 minutes since he told Loki. “I'm with you.” And Loki had smiled and called him an overly dramatic idiot, but kissed him anyway before finishing the quote, with a slight amendment. “Until the end of the world.”


	9. Friends in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve brings a friend for dinner, Loki gets a 'pet'.

Tony tossed his phone onto the kitchen counter and strolled to the living room. “Put some clothes on, Babe. We're getting company for dinner.”

Loki was sprawled naked on the sofa, his head hanging off the side, the loose curls currently in his hair the only reason it wasn't trailing on the floor. He huffed out a sigh and sat up. Dragging himself around to plonk his feet on the floor. “You know I loathe company!” He growled.

“These days, I think you just loathe wearing clothes.” Tony chuckled patting his shoulder as he headed past on his way to the bedroom.

Loki slowly followed him. By the time he got there Tony was in the walk-in closet pulling on a clean shirt and discussing take-away options with Jarvis. Loki slithered up behind him and slid his arms around his waist, ghosting his hands inside the not fully buttoned shirt and tweaking Tony's nipples.

Tony groaned then shook himself and pushed Loki's hands away. He turned to face the still naked god. “Not now Babe, this is serious. Steve is bringing someone over, someone that needs help.”

Loki pouted but flicked his wrist and was instantly dressed in full Asgardian armour, minus the helmet. Tony leaned forward and kissed him. “I think the armour is overkill for dinner, plus, I don't think it's that kind of help he needs.” Loki flicked his wrist again and the armour vanished. “That's my boy.” Tony grinned up at him as he finished buttoning up his shirt. “But sort your hair, it still has that just been fucked look.”

Loki reached up and fluffed his hair, the curls straightened out and the length shortened until it sat neatly just above the collar of his dark green tunic.

“Handsome as ever.” Tony smiled giving him a quick kiss as he passed. Loki huffed again and followed him out.

Twenty minutes later the pizzas arrived and Tony threw them into the oven to keep warm until their guests arrived. Another twenty minutes passed without them arriving. Tony looked at his watch and frowned. Five minutes later Jarvis announced Steve was in the elevator. “Finally!” Loki sighed heading for the kitchen.

Steve strode out of the elevator a few minutes later. Behind him followed a dark haired man with what looked to be some kind of cyber-prosthetic arm. “Sorry we're late.” Steve mumbled to Tony. His friend standing behind him staring at the floor.

“Not a problem.” Tony reassured him mock punching him in the arm. “Come on, we'll eat in the kitchen.”

Loki had removed the pizzas from the oven and laid them on the counter. He was rummaging in the cupboard for plates when he heard the others enter. “Can I get you guys a beer?” Tony asked crossing to the fridge.

“Sure.” Steve replied as Loki set the plates on the table glancing across at Steve's friend who was still staring at the floor.

Loki motioned for them both to take a seat as Tony carried across four bottles of beer. Steve slid onto a stool and his friend slumped down beside him, face hidden by his hair. Loki sat down opposite him and grabbing one of the beers from Tony, he slid it in front of the newcomer. “Hi, I'm Loki.” He said pushing the bottle even closer when no move was made to take it from him. Slowly the other man reached out with his non-silver arm and gripped the bottle. “Bucky.” He muttered, not looking up.

Loki glanced across at Steve who just shook his head the slightest fraction and grabbed a slice of pizza.

Loki, Tony and Steve engaged in normal everyday dinner conversation, over their pizza and beers, Bucky sat silently throughout his head down, face covered by his hair. Every time he finished a slice of pizza, or his beer, Loki would slide another across the table under his nose.

When they were done Loki stood and collected the plates. “You two get out of here.” He indicated to Steve and Tony. “Bucky will help me clear up, won't you?”

Bucky said nothing, but he stood from his chair and picked up the pizza boxes with his normal arm. Tony led a reluctant Steve out of the kitchen and across the living room.

“What's the deal with Mr Quiet in there?” Tony asked when he had Steve out of earshot of the kitchen. Steve sighed, glancing back to make sure Bucky wasn't following.

“Bucky was my best friend, back before the war. I'd thought he was dead even before I got frozen, it turns out he wasn't though. The Russians got him. He'd lost his arm in the fall I thought had killed him and they gave him that new one, in return for a little mind erasing and the occasional cryo-freeze stay. Oh yeah and a healthy heaping of Soviet Style disappearing tricks, if you know what I mean.” Steve ran his hands through his blonde hair in exasperation. “He was like my big brother and now he doesn't even remember me. Fury wants to lock him up, but I refused to allow it.”

Tony's eyes went wide at this revelation. “Did you disobey an order?” He gasped.

Steve turned faintly red. “I might have done.”

Tony hugged him. “That's my boy.” He laughed.

Steve pulled away, embarrassed. “Can you help him?”

“Well, now.” Tony began. “That depends what he needs. I'm no psychiatrist.”

“He needs his arm fixed.” Steve informed him. “I think something shorted out in it.”

“That I can do.” Tony grinned. He cocked his head to one side, tilted in the direction of the kitchen where he could faintly hear Loki's voice. “Who knows, maybe Loki is the psychiatrist?”

Tony's phone started to ring from the kitchen. Loki's arm appeared in the doorway and the phone was launched into the room. “It's Fury.” He yelled as Tony scrambled to catch the phone before it hit the tile. Grabbing it, he answered.

“Stark.” He grunted into the handset. “Steve? Haven't seen him.” He stuck his tongue out at Steve who was perched on the edge of his sofa. “He did what?” Tony suppressed a chuckle. “You don't say, a direct order.” Steve now had his head in his hands. “Bucky Barnes. Got it. I'll let you know if either of them show up.” Disconnecting, he tossed the phone onto the coffee table in front of Steve and burst out laughing. “Fury is having a fit.” He sniggered flopping onto the sofa beside Steve.

Steve removed his hands and looked across at him. “You're as bad as Loki.”

Tony snorted. “Your point being?”

“I'm gonna get thrown in jail for this.” Steve groaned.

“Oh would you relax.” Tony chuckled. “Live a little. Fury has threatened me, my first born, the ghosts of my Christmases past, he'll get over it. Once we fix up your buddy and get him back on our side.” He stood. “First things first. Let's get that arm fixed.”

He took a few steps towards the kitchen, calling to Loki. “Babe, we need to take Bucky down to the lab, get his arm fixed.”

“Of course.” Loki smiled coming out of the kitchen. “Bucky, come this way please.”

Bucky appeared out of the kitchen and followed Loki towards the elevator. Tony and Steve were already in there, Steve holding the doors open. Once they were all inside, Tony pushed the button for his private lab, two floors down.

“Jarvis, shut down all access to the penthouse and lab. No-one gets in without my say so.” Tony spoke to his AI as they stepped out of the elevator a moment later. “Secure this elevator too.” 

“Done, sir.” Jarvis informed him.

Tony nodded in satisfaction and stepped further into the lab. “Loki, why don't you show Steve the new designs I've been working on for his bike.”

Loki nodded once and pointed Steve in the direction of one of the workbenches. Tony meanwhile pointed Bucky in the direction of another and pulled up a seat for him. “Do you mind?” He asked Bucky, carefully lifting up his silver arm to look at it. Bucky shook his head. “Jarvis, run a scan on this for me.”

Jarvis directed the red scanning beam over Bucky's arm and he flinched. “It's okay”, Tony soothed. “It's harmless.”

The screen next to Tony popped to life with the results of the scan and he looked them over, before digging about in the clutter on the workbench. “Looks like an easy fix.” He smiled picking up a small tool and inserting it into a gap in the metal just above the inside of Bucky's wrist. There was a whir and a panel slid open in the arm. “Jackpot!” Tony chuckled and set to work replacing the burnt out wiring. It took him about half an hour to make the fixes and in that time he chattered away incessantly in his usual manner, getting no response from Bucky.

Loki and Steve approached as he was finishing up and he slid the panel back into place. “All done.” He informed Steve, patting Bucky on the shoulder. Bucky stood and flexed his fingers. “You know, I could probably put in some upgrades for you.” Tony told him.

“It serves its purpose well enough already.” Bucky replied and the three of them jerked their heads up to look at him.

“Holy crap on a cracker!” Tony exclaimed. “He can talk.”

“Thank you.” Bucky stated quietly, holding out his other hand for Tony to shake.

“Anytime.” Tony replied shaking his hand. “Let's get out of here.”

He lead the way back to the elevator and they all piled in. Once back in the penthouse Tony suggested that it would probably be safer if Steve and Bucky stayed there, until they got things sorted with Fury. Steve agreed and Bucky didn't disagree, so Tony showed them to a guest bedroom each.

Retreating to his and Loki's room when he had them settled he spied Loki standing outside on the balcony and went to join him. Stepping up behind him, he slid his arms around his middle. Loki turned and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist in return. “I like him.” Loki whispered in Tony's ear. “Can we keep him?”

Tony chuckled. “We'll have to for a little while at least. To keep him away from Fury.” He tilted his head up and kissed Loki. “I'm going to bed. Don't stay out here too long.”

He stepped away from Loki and crossed to his bed, stripping down to his boxers and throwing his clothes in the general vicinity of the laundry hamper. He stretched, yawned and then threw himself face first onto the bed. A few minutes later he was half asleep but felt Loki roll him over towards the middle of the bed, but then he didn't feel Loki climb in beside him. “I think our new friend is prowling.” Loki whispered. Tony heard the bedroom door open, then click shut again. Whatever, Loki can deal with him, Tony thought before falling asleep.

The next morning Tony awoke early. Attempting to roll over, he realised he couldn't as his arm was pinned underneath Loki. Nothing new there, so he attempted to roll the other way only to find that arm was pinned too. What the hell, Tony thought lifting his head and looking down his body. On one side Loki was draped across him in his usual manner, head tucked into his shoulder, one arm and one leg thrown across him. Naked as always, the sheet riding low just covering his hips. On the other side was Bucky Barnes, shirtless, head tucked into Tony's other shoulder, one arm, thankfully not the metal one and one leg also draped across Tony's body. With his shoulder length dark wavy hair and pale skin, face tilted down, it was like looking at a slightly broader, more muscular version of Loki.

Tony dropped his head back onto the pillow. This is what happens when you let Loki have a pet he thought to himself. After a minute or two of staring at the ceiling despairing of his life, Tony decided he would have to somehow get up. He started with Loki, carefully reaching across, lifting his arm and rolling him to the side, then Bucky's arm, this allowed him enough room to sit up. He then very carefully eased himself up the bed, sliding his legs out from beneath the other two. Neither of them woke up. He wriggled free and climbed out of bed darting into the en-suite bathroom, he closed the door and leaned his head against his arm on the back of the door. At least when he had woken up in bed with Loki and Thor, he had alcohol to blame for it. How the hell it had happened this time was a mystery. Peeling himself away from the door he shucked his boxers and climbed into the shower.

He was shampooing his hair when he heard the bathroom door open and he froze. Which one of them was it he wondered. Poking his head out around the shower curtain he was relieved to see Loki standing there grinning at him. “Are you mad at me?” Loki asked him in a singsong voice.

Tony rolled his eyes and went back to his shampooing. He felt the curtain move and Loki slipped into the shower beside him. “Just tell me how it happened.” Tony sighed, sticking his head under the shower to rinse off the shampoo.

“We were talking about nightmares.” Loki began. “I told him that you and I both had our fair share of nightmares and he asked how we ever got to sleep.” Loki pushed Tony from under the spray of the shower and wet his own hair. “I told him that it was easier not to sleep alone and when he replied maybe he should try that. I decided why not.”

Tony gaped at him. “You could have asked!” He exclaimed.

Loki frowned at him. “But Tony, I did ask.”

“Huh?”

“I specifically asked you if we could come to bed and you replied yes, but no fooling around, I'm tired.” Loki informed him rubbing shampoo into his own hair.

“I don't remember that.” Tony huffed.

“Jarvis.” Loki called. “Please replay the last conversation Tony and I had last night”.

Jarvis replayed the conversation and it was word for word as Loki had said. Loki gave him a smug grin as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair.

Tony groaned. “Don't be thinking you can make a habit of this.”

Loki pulled Tony towards him their wet bodies sliding against each other. “He's asleep, Tony. He has been for hours. He told me last night his personal best is about an hour between being woken by nightmares.”

Tony sighed, he knew all to well what that was like. “How the hell am I supposed to explain it to Steve?”

Loki slipped a hand between them and gripped Tony, making him instantly hard. “I'm sure you'll think of something.” He murmured against Tony's lips and Tony knew he was doomed.

“Fine.” Tony groaned his knees going weak.

“You should be proud.” Loki purred in his ear. “You helped him more in one night than any one else has in decades and with nothing more than your warm personality and rock hard abs.”

Tony chuckled and rested his head on Loki's shoulder. “That last part is blatant flattery but, I'll allow it.”

Loki's nimble fingers coaxed Tony to completion. “I swear I'm changing the sign outside to read Tony & Loki's home for wayward superheroes.” Tony huffed rinsing himself off and reaching for a towel as Loki reached for the shower gel.

He strolled out of the bathroom and went straight to his closet. Throwing on jeans and a t-shirt he walked back out into his bedroom where he found Bucky awake. He was sitting up in the middle of the bed, rubbing his eyes. “Good morning sunshine.” Tony announced cheerfully. Bucky jerked in surprise and turned around to look at Tony as he approached the bed. “Morning.” he mumbled then yawned, stretching his arms high and arching his back.

Loki came out of the bathroom at that point, a towel wrapped around his waist. He crossed to the bed and sat down beside Bucky, patting his leg. “Six hours.” He smiled at him.

Bucky glanced at the clock on the bedside table. “Damn.” He sighed. “Personal best.”

Tony sat down on the bed as well. “So, I guess you'll be staying for a while.”

Bucky spoke from beneath his mop of hair. “You don't mind?”

“Nah, it's all good.” Tony informed him.

Loki was petting Bucky's normal arm, drawing circles on his shoulder. Trailing his fingers across Bucky's chest, he tweaked one of his nipples. Bucky gasped.

“I'll talk to Steve and see if we can sort something out with Fury. If all else fails we'll just keep the building on lock-down so that he can't get in.” Tony continued, ignoring what Loki was doing. “It wouldn't be the first time.”

Loki's fingers danced further down Bucky's body and stroked through the dark hair that trailed down below his navel and into his pants. “I'm not gay.” Bucky finally stated although he made no move to stop Loki's hand as it snuck inside his waistband, a skilled thumb flicking the button open.

“We don't use that word in this house.” Tony frowned at him. “Just, consider it stress-relief.”

Bucky, finally raised his head and looked at Tony, his eyes piercing into him. “Trust me.” Tony grinned. “Guaranteed sleep aid, Tony Stark seal of approval.” Bucky reached out and grabbed Tony's shoulder with his cyber-arm, gently he pulled Tony towards him, sliding his hand behind his head. He pulled Tony forwards and pressed his lips firmly against Tony's, pulling away a moment later and sighing. “Thank-you, again.” He whispered pressing his forehead to Tony's.

Loki huffed. “Hey, I'm the one doing all the work here.” He pouted. A wicked smile started creeping up from one corner of Bucky's mouth. Slowly releasing Tony he thrust out his other arm, pushing Loki back onto the bed and twisting himself over to straddle Loki's thighs. “That's more like it.” Loki chuckled.

Tony stood up. “I need to go talk to Steve.” He told them, heading for the door.

Tony had the coffee started and was just lifting a box of cereal from the cupboard when he heard movement behind him. “Morning, Steve. Cereal?”

Steve nodded and sat down at the counter. “Have you seen Bucky, he's not in his room.”

Tony set the box of cereal in front of Steve along with a bowl and turned to the fridge. “Umm, yeah. He's in my room.” He set the milk down in front of Steve.

Steve was pouring cereal into his bowl and paused, looking up at Tony. “What's he doing in your room?”

Tony slid a mug of coffee towards Steve and didn't answer. “Oh. My. God!” Steve exclaimed eyes going wide. “Did you...” He trailed off turning red.

“Fuck him?” Tony asked.

Steve turned even redder but nodded slowly.

“No, I didn't.” Tony reassured him. Steve reached for the mug of coffee and took a swig, “But, Loki probably is right about now.” Tony added.

Steve snorted coffee out his nose and started to choke, turning even redder. Tony was beginning to wonder if he was going to burst a blood vessel. He grabbed a cloth from the side of the sink and threw it at Steve. It hit him in the face and flopped onto the counter. Taking a deep breath Steve tried to compose himself and wiped up the coffee he had sprayed across the counter.

He was silent for a few moments before he spoke again. “It doesn't bother you?”

“Bother me?” Tony looked at him quizzically. “Oh, you mean the whole fidelity thing? Nah, I was never any good at that myself.”

Steve looked at him finally, taking another sip of coffee.

“Besides, it would be a bit hypocritical after what I did with his brother.”

Steve sprayed coffee across the counter again. “You?” He choked out. “And Thor?”

Tony chuckled.

“But what about Jane?” Steve exclaimed wiping up the coffee again. He pushed the mug away deciding it just wasn't safe to drink during this conversation.

“These Norse gods have a different way of doing things.” Tony shrugged. “They choose one person that they want to keep around for the main part, Thor chose Jane, Loki chose me, but then they supplement as and when the mood takes them. “It's all very free love and they're not fussy about genders. They're more into personalities, the Nine Noble Virtues and all.”

Steve shook his head. “I don't think I'll ever understand what goes on in this world these days.”

Tony chuckled. “Don't worry about it, bud. Just eat your cereal.”

“You think he'll be okay?” Steve asked. “I mean in general.” He added risking a mouthful of cereal.

“Yeah, I think he'll be just fine. Although, you need to go talk to Fury.”

“He's here?”

“Yeah, he's downstairs pacing a trench in the staff kitchen. Jarvis has kept him locked out of the elevator so he can't get up here, but if you're going to persuade Fury to give Bucky a shot, you'd better go talk to him now before he gets any madder.”

“Okay.” Steve muttered swallowing another mouthful of cereal before sliding from the stool and heading for the elevator. “I should have brought my shield.”

“Jarvis, keep and eye on them would you. If Fury tries anything, lock down the building and call me.” Tony instructed the AI.

“At once sir. Hail Hydra.” Jarvis replied.

Tony jerked in surprise. “What did you say?”

“I'm sorry sir. It appears Mr Barnes is something of a hacker, Mr Loki had him messing with my programming last night, they seemed to think this was amusing.” There was a pause followed by. “Hail Hydra.”

“I swear, I'm gonna throttle them both.” Tony chuckled, picking up his tablet from the counter and pulling up Jarvis' programming.

“Please do.” The AI replied before adding. “Hail Hydra.” Again.


	10. Loki feels Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes looking for Loki in the woods

Tony stepped out of the elevator into the garage, headed to do a tune up on his classic Mustang. On his way past his line of hot rods and super cars he noticed one of his bikes was missing, specifically the Suzuki Hayabusa.

He paused, what the hell? Where was it? “Jarvis, where's the Suzuki?” He asked his AI.

“Mr Loki took it this morning.” Jarvis replied.

That surprised Tony. He hadn't been aware Loki knew how to ride. “Which helmet did he take?” Tony enquired walking over to one of his display panels set up on the far side of the garage for maintenance purposes.

“The gold one, sir.” Jarvis informed him.

“Of course he did.” Tony chuckled. “Hook up the Bluetooth would you.”

Loki was blasting through the countryside enjoying the freedom when suddenly he heard a ringing coming from his helmet. Two rings and a small display popped up in the bottom corner of his visor.

“Hey, Babe.” Tony grinned at him. “Whatcha doing?”

“Seeing the countryside.” Loki chuckled. “What's the matter, scared I'll damage your baby?”

“No, of course not.” Tony hastily reassured him.

“Tony, this is a video call. I can see that look on your face.” Loki chuckled.

“I just wasn't aware you knew how to ride, that's all. That's not exactly a beginners bike you've got there.” Tony told him.

“There's a lot about me you don't know.” Loki huffed. “Like the fact that I was riding Motorbikes before your father was even born.”

“Oh!” Tony exclaimed. “Well in that case... when are you coming home?”

“I'll be home when you are done insulting me!” Loki growled.

“Woah, woah, woah!” Tony panicked. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.”

“Whatever.” Loki huffed. He reached up to the side of his helmet and pushed the button that would disconnect the call.

“Damn.” Tony cursed. “Jarvis, pull up the tracking would you?”

A map popped up on the screen showing the GPS tracking on the bike. Loki was in up state New York. “Which suit is it that has the heating in it, the 27 or 28?”

“The Mark 27.” Jarvis replied.

“Excellent. Get it ready. It's pretty cold out there at the moment.” Tony uploaded the tracking into the Mark 27 and when Jarvis advised him it was ready, he climbed inside. Time to track down a pissy god.

Loki wasn't really annoyed at Tony but it was true what he had said. There was a lot Tony didn't know about him and one thing in particular that perhaps Loki was overdue to reveal. Pulling the bike over at the edge of a woodland, he decided it was about time he let Tony in on a secret he had been hiding, of course after his cheek, he wasn't going to just wait for Tony to show up. He knew Tony would be able to track the bike, so he need to get away from it if he was going to make Tony work to find him.

He muscled the bike over the rough ground and hid it in a bushy area, stashing the helmet beside it. He didn't want it stolen after all. No tracking for you he chuckled heading off into the woods. There was a bitter winter chill in the air and the ground was hard with frost but the cold didn't bother him and would serve his purpose well. He set off at a jog into the trees.

He had been jogging for about an hour when he came across an abandoned hunters cabin. Perfect he thought to himself. He would wait for Tony here. With a flick of his wrist he swapped his Asgardian leathers for his dress trousers and a black shirt. Neither of which did anything to keep out the cold that seeped into the cabin which was exactly what he wanted. Pulling out a chair from the table he sat down to get comfy.

It didn't take long for the cold to start having an effect on him. It started with his finger tips. The blue creeping up his hands and along his arms. Soon he would be blue all over. He smiled. Tony wouldn't be able to use thermal imaging to find him now. That should slow him down considerably. He conjured a book and began to read.

It took Tony forty minutes to get to the spot where Loki had hidden the bike. As he touched down and followed the GPS tracker to the bushes a smile curved his lips. So, Loki wants to play, he thought to himself. Well good. Maybe that means he's not so pissy after all. “Jarvis, scan the area for signs of Loki.”

Images flashed across the inside of his Iron Man face plate as Jarvis scanned the woodlands. “Nothing sir.”

“What about the heat scan?”

“Nothing but wildlife.”

Hmm, Loki wasn't going to make this easy for him. Although how he could hide his heat signature Tony had no idea. “Okay, widen the search and look for anywhere he could hide. Caves or cabins, anything.” Tony released the catches on his suit and stepped out of it. He took a few steps away from the suit. “Nope, nope, nope.” He said to himself and got straight back into the suit. He was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans and it was too darn cold to be out with just that.

Jarvis flagged up a few places on the display of the woodland a few moments later and Tony set off to investigate them.

Tony had been to three cabins and two caves with no luck when Jarvis flagged up another cabin. “This one is rather unusual, Sir.” He informed Tony.

“How so?”

“The temperature reading is below average for the surrounding area. It is showing as colder in the cabin than outside it.”

“Okay.” Tony sighed. “I'll go check it out.” He had been in the woods for almost an hour now and the thrill of the chase had well and truly worn off.

Loki had taken to pacing in the cabin. It appeared his hiding place was a little too good. It was taking Tony far longer to find him than he had expected. By now he was completely in his Jotun form, the windows of the cabin actually frosting over on the inside, which meant that he didn't see when Tony touched down outside the cabin.

Tony strode to the door of the cabin and threw it open, startling Loki. Tony froze in the doorway, his arc reactor lighting the cabin with a pale blue glow. “You!” He hissed raising one hand, the blaster in his palm adding to the glow as he aimed it at Loki. “You're supposed to be in jail in Asgard.”

Loki tilted his head and looked at Tony. “What are you talking about?” He took a step towards him and heard the whir of the blaster charging up. He jerked to a stop.

“What have you done with Loki?” Tony demanded.

Loki raised his hands in an 'I surrender' manner. “I am Loki.” He stated. “Tony, what's wrong with you?”

“Oh no.” Tony growled. “I'm not falling for that again.” He flipped back his faceplate and stared at Loki. “You're his evil brother.”

Loki frowned. “Why would you say that?”

“You're all... blue.” Tony waggled a finger at him.

“Oh.” Realisation hit Loki. “Of course.” He took a careful step forward, keeping his hands up. “Tony. It's me. If you promise not to blast me, I can prove it.”

Tony took a step backwards, but lowered his hand. He didn't discharge the blaster though. “Go on then.”

Very slowly, Loki reached up behind his head and after a few seconds brought his hands back around again. The ends of a gold clasp in each hand. He slipped the pendant free of his shirt and connected the ends back together before holding the necklace out to Tony. “You gave me your world, the first time I showed you a different side of me.” He stated, the little globe pendant swinging back and forth through the beam of the blue glow from Tony's arc reactor. “This is just another me.”

“Oh shit, Loki.” Tony gasped the glow discharging from his blaster. “I'm so sorry.” Tony popped the catches on the Iron Man suit and stepped out of it. He crossed to Loki and scooped him into his arms pulling him close. “Fuck, you're cold.” He gasped.

“You're boiling.” Loki replied hugging him back.

“Yeah, the Mark 27 has a heater.” Tony chuckled taking the pendant from Loki and fastening it back around his neck. “So, this is your Jotun form then?”

Loki stepped away from him. “Yes, this is the monster I hide.”

Tony grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards him. “What monster? So you're blue. So what. Blue is a perfectly good colour.”

“Yes.” Loki hissed narrowing his red eyes. “For Smurfs.”

Tony chuckled. “Oh Babe. You are way sexier than a Smurf.” He pulled Loki right up against his body and kissed him. He gasped against the coldness of Loki's lips and Loki slipped his tongue into Tony's mouth. They kissed for a moment, lost in the sensation. Loki radiating ice that cooled Tony's skin while Tony warmed Loki's. Tony broke the kiss. “Wow.” He breathed. “Refreshing.”

Loki scowled at him. “Keep it up and you will freeze. This form will leach the warmth right out of you.”

“Well then.” Tony grinned. “I guess, I'll just have to warm you up.”

“That would take a while out here.” Loki informed him.

“Have a little faith.” Tony told him, crossing the cabin and stepping back inside his Iron Man suit, shivering as the warmth closed around him. He stepped towards the door of the cabin. “Wait there. I'll be right back.”

Loki waited. He sat in the chair at the rickety table and wondered what Tony was up too. He didn't have to wait long before Tony returned, the arms of his suit piled with wood. A rusty metal bucket filled with snow dangling from one metal finger. He clumped across the floor of the cabin and dropped the wood in front of the fireplace, setting the bucket of snow close-by. Arranging the wood in a neat stack, he then used his palm blaster to ignite it. Stepping back he flipped off his visor and smiled at Loki. “Ta dah!” He crossed to the other side of the room and stepped out of the suit leaving it standing by the wall.

Loki gave him a sceptical look. “Just give it a minute or two.” Tony huffed. “It'll warm up soon enough. He crossed to the bed that sat against one wall near the fireplace and gingerly kicked at one of it's legs. When it didn't collapse he stepped closer and sat down. The mattress was lumpy but dry and didn't appear to be infested. The bed didn't snap under his weight and appeared in fact to be pretty sturdy. He bounced on it a few times to make sure. “Well alrighty then.” He grinned when he didn't end up on the floor in a pile of splinters. He rubbed his hands together and held them out towards the fireplace. “See. Getting warmer already.” He patted the mattress on the side nearest the fireplace and looked at Loki expectantly.

Loki got up from his chair and stalked towards Tony. His red eyes glinting with anger. He flicked his hand as he approached the bed and suddenly it was covered in a pile of wool and fur blankets. Tony twitched in surprise, but chuckled. Loki sat down on the bed where Tony had indicated between him and the fireplace so he could savour the warmth. Tony leaned against his side and looked up at him. “Show me.” He whispered.

Loki slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it open, letting Tony see the blue expanse of his chest, marked with raised lines that swirled across it. Tony reached out and touched one of the ridges, trailing his hand along it, following it around he pushed at Loki's shirt when it got in his way. Loki flicked his wrist and the shirt disappeared as Tony pushed him back onto the bed replacing his trailing fingers with his tongue sliding a warm path against Loki's ice cold skin. “You really want to fuck the snowman?” Loki growled down at him, red eyes burning with self loathing.

Tony rolled so that he was straddling Loki's lap and pulled off his own t-shirt, goose bumps springing up across his body. “Hate yourself all you want.” Tony snapped. “But don't put your issues on me.” He leaned down and smashed his lips against Loki's grinding his hips into him and sliding his hands across his chest to tweak the blue nipples. Loki gasped and Tony thrust his tongue into his mouth, loving the sensation of Loki's cold tongue against the warmth of his own. He released one nipple and reached to unfasten his jeans. When Loki made no move to assist him he stood up and shucked them himself, tossing them to the side on the bed.

“You don't have to prove anything to me Tony.” Loki glowered at him. “I showed you this form only so that you would know what I truly am. The fire will change me back soon enough.”

“Shut up and lose the trousers.” Tony growled climbing back onto Loki's lap. “I have absolutely no problem with you being a frost giant.” He leant down and clamped his mouth over Loki's nipple again, grazing his teeth over the sensitive bud. He was determined to get Loki to loosen up.

Loki wasn't convinced. He knew how frost giants were treated by others. They were the Asgardian equivalent of the bogeyman. The monster in your closet or under your bed. Something to be feared and hated, but at that moment, with Tony's mouth laving a hot path across the ridges of his skin, his hands teasing at the waistband of his trousers. He didn't feel hated. He didn't feel feared. He felt like he always did when he was with Tony. Wanted, desired, loved. Was it really possible that Tony didn't care what he looked like. That he wasn't just trying to prove a point to Loki.

There was one sure fire way to find out. Loki flicked his wrist and his trousers disappeared. He felt the smile cross Tony's face where it was pressed into his stomach. There was no hesitation, Tony shifted and immediately slid warm lips down Loki's chilly blue shaft. His tongue tracing across the ridges that appeared even there. He breathed warm air across the tip and Loki moaned, fisting his fingers into the blankets. His hips twitched and Tony's hands clamped onto them holding him down as he licked and sucked him to orgasm. Shifting position and spitting Loki's cum into his hand Tony used it as lubricant and loosened Loki with his fingers before sliding inside. To Loki it felt like being pierced with pure warmth while Tony shivered slightly at the icy passage. He didn't pause though, didn't hesitate to rock into and out of Loki. When he came it was an explosion of heat that spread though Loki, turning him back to his usual Asgardian colour.

Tony pulled out and lowered himself down on top of Loki, rolling to the side he climbed off the bed and crossed to the fireplace. The snow in the bucket had melted so close to the fire and he rinsed his hands in the cool water. Loki tossed him a cloth and he wiped himself off before wetting the cloth again and crossing back to Loki. He wiped him clean then throwing the cloth to the floor he slid onto the bed and wrapped himself around Loki holding him close. “Pretty good for a Smurf.” He chuckled and Loki punched him in the arm before snuggling against him and kissing him.

“Thank-you.” He whispered.

Tony frowned and look up into the now green again eyes. “For what?”

“For accepting the monster.”

Tony shook his head. “I won't tell you again, Babe. You're not a monster.” He kissed Loki before he could protest any more and kept kissing him until he stopped trying to.

“Even when I had nothing.” Tony whispered.

“I had you.” Loki finished for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't end this without one chapter about Loki being blue. So, there you have it the good ship Frost Iron is back in port. Oh and the last part is from the below. Can't credit as the fanpage it was on didn't know who it had come from although the “end of the line” quote is from 'Winter Soldier'. A variation of that line features at the end of 'When the world falls down.'
> 
> In Marvel we don't say "I love you." We say "I'm with you 'til the end of the line." Which roughly translates to "I can't hurt you because even when I had nothing I had you."


End file.
